


The Last of Our Problems

by Shinigami24, torichavonne



Series: Strength in Numbers [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Humor, Bullying, Council, Cubs, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Hunters, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Riding, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack has to take care of a few more things before they can finally be at peace. Hunters keep coming, and they need to do everything to protect their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> Back with a new and final fic of this series! This is Tori, and Betsie and me are doing our own thing while we were on hiatus. I started another Teen Wolf fic and Betsie started two. Check out those while your at it.
> 
> And yes, that was a plug. A shameless one at that!
> 
> On with the fic!

**_October 5 th, 2017_ **

It was a sunny day in Beacon Hills. The sky was a bright blue and the autumn leaves blew in the wind. October had come quickly and the year was passing by swiftly. The cubs were growing and changing rapidly. The whole pack was happy to see another day.

It had been some time since they had dealt with their last threat. It had been an ordeal, and now, they were finally putting their life back together. They were no longer in fear of what could happen when they go out in public, and they slowly let their guard down.

Boyd and Erica were stopping by to see Jackson and Danny. They wanted the cubs to have a little play date while they caught up. Zachary, Boyd and Erica’s son, was gnawing on a toy while Danny and Jackson’s daughter, Leilani, slept in the playpen. Ian was upstairs, sleeping in his bed. He didn’t want to go to school today and had convinced his parents to let him stay home.

“This is all surprising,” Boyd smiled as he stared at the kids. “Who knew that a bunch of outcasts would have kids and settle down?”

“Yeah,” Danny smiled. “Ian’s grown since we took him in. He’s a great big brother. He changes her diapers and reads her bedtime stories.”

“Is he at school?” Erica asked. Ian was old enough to attend school and loved it. He was smart and nice and always put his studies first. Teachers praised him for his showmanship and manners whenever they went to a Parent-Teacher conference.

Jackson shook his head. “We went to wake him up, and he didn’t want to go. It was really sudden and strange. He just said that he felt sick, and we really didn’t question it.”

Boyd asked, “Have you talked to him about it?” Ian came down the steps as the adults talked. He heard what they were talking about and bounded down the steps. He plopped down in Jackson’s lap and looked up.

“Make them go away,” Ian whimpered. Danny’s eyebrow furrowed, and Jackson hugged his son closer.

“Make who go away, buddy?” he asked. “I need a name.”

Ian kicked his feet, “Austin Dursley is a big meanie! He and his friends are always mean to us. They hit us and steal our lunches. They even made the girls cry many times! The teachers won’t listen or believe us, Akemi and I got in trouble when we tried to stop them!” The adults gasped as they listened to the young boy. Most of them knew what it was like to be the butt of everyone’s jokes. Erica, because of her seizures, got it worse than the others and wanted to prevent it from happening to the kids. After Jackson came back, he was talked about and called a freak. He immediately felt bad about what he had done to Stiles.

Danny wasn’t teased, but he felt bad anyway. He felt alone, even if everyone loved him. Boyd was naturally a loner and really craved human interaction.

“Can you make him go away? We don’t want to go to the school anymore. I hate it there!” Ian whimpered. Jackson shushed his sniffling son and kissed the top of his head.

Danny kissed his son, “I’ll talk with the principal. You don’t have to deal with this alone. You have the whole pack to lean on.”

“Yeah,” Jackson agreed. “You shouldn’t tolerate this; no one has to.”

Ian huffed, “Tell that to everyone else. Everyone else too scared to go to school now. Luna said that we should tell you, but Ryan and Cam told us not to. They’re planning something to make them leave us alone. On top of that, none of the teachers believe us!”

“Don’t worry,” Boyd consoled the kid. “We’ll deal with it.”

“Kay,” Ian said as he went over to his Papa and Daddy.

“Give me some snuggles,” Jackson smiled. Ian giggled and snuggled into his parents. They still needed to talk about the bully situations, but it couldn’t wait for now. They just needed sometime to themselves.

* * *

 The twins were off at school for the day, and Scarlet and Malia were taking naps. That left a little alone time for Derek and Stiles in their room. They spent the time kissing and cuddling. Their time was mostly taken up by pack affairs and kids. When they did get time to themselves, they used it as much as they could.

“Do you notice a change in the cubs?” Derek asked. Stiles’ eyebrow raised and he sat up to look at his mate.

Stiles answered, “Do you mean the fact that they don’t want to go to school? I’ve seen some bruises, too, and it’s worrying me.” Derek nodded before taking his hand.

“I think they’re being bullied,” Derek wondered. “I remember when Laura and I were children; there were always this group of kids that would tease us. We would tell teachers about it, but they didn’t do anything."

“Surely they would have said something. They would tell us.”

“Most bullying victims don’t say anything. They feel shame, and most of the time, an adult refuses to believe it.”

Stiles suggested, “Let’s talk to them about it when they get home?”

Derek added, “Yeah, and we should talk with the others, too.” Stiles smiled and nodded before he snuggled closer to Derek. He kissed the Alpha’s chest and drifted off to sleep. Derek, however, couldn’t go asleep as fast as his husband could.

When the cubs finally got home, they were sat down in the den. Rukia came in with them just in case. She had gotten a call from Derek before she picked up the kids. She knew that they were going to need the support. She had also dragged some of the teens with her. They wanted to know what was happening at school

“Can you please explain why we got a call from Danny about you getting bullied?” Stiles began. The cubs looked down in shame and didn’t answer. It took major courage for James to finally speak up.

“We didn’t mean to hide it,” he pleaded. “We were just scared.”

Derek added, “Why? We’re supposed to know if anyone is hurting you. It is our job to protect you.” Cam snorted.

“What are you going to do? You can’t keep holding our hands! You can’t go to school with us, so how are you doing to protect us?”

“Camden Mitchell McCall-Lahey! Watch you tone!” Scott scolded. Cam rolled his eyes and leaned back into the seat. His parents did nothing but yell and scold him, and he was just sick of it. He wished that they just went away.

“Regardless, this is the kind of stuff you tell us about,” Allison said. “If someone is harassing you, you need to say something. You’re not enjoying school anymore!”

“It’s supposed to be a safe environment,” Lydia added.

Stiles finally said, “When did all of this start?”

“It was the beginning of the year,” Cassy began.

_The cubs were playing on the playground with their friends. It was the beginning of their new school year. They liked their teachers and loved school. Story time and nap time was fun. They learned some cool things that day. The younger kids were making a sand castle with their friends and some older kids when a group of bigger kids cornered them._

_“Who are these freaks?” one of them asked. The kids whimpered and cowered back. They didn’t like the look of things._

_“Why should we tell you? You’re being meanies, and Mommy said never talk to meanies,” Laura responded._

_“Shut up! You’re just a stupid girl,” the same bully said. When Laura began to get up, he immediately pushed her back down._

_“Leave her alone!” Akemi shouted. How dare a dumb boy touch her pack mate! When the boy was getting ready to hit Akemi, another bully intervened._

_“Come on guys,” the bully said. “They aren’t worth it. We’ll get them later.”_

“That’s what happened,” Luna replied.

“They pushed you?!” Peter exclaimed as he looked Laura over for any bruises.

Cassy said, “They’re always pushing us around. They steal our lunch and broke one of our toys.”

“Akemi got into trouble when she tried to get them to stop,” Diana added. “No one listens to us or helps. They all stand around as we get picked on. They even cheered them on one time."

“That’s it. We are definitely reporting this to the principal!” Isaac exclaimed. The cubs were sent upstairs as the adults talked about the situation. They wanted to know what the school was going to do about this. They hoped that the kids didn’t have to deal with this anymore.

* * *

 Jun was standing around a San Francisco airport, waiting for his wife and their twin daughters to arrive. They had been apart for a long time, and he finally wanted them to meet the pack. He thought that there was a less chance of them being in danger if he was near than if they were apart.

Jun kept looking until he spotted his family. His wife had brunette hair and an olive skin tone. His daughters were two year old fraternal twins. The youngest girl had red hair and green eyes that mirrored her aunt’s. Her older sister was a brunette that looked more like her dad than her mom.

”Daddy!” the girls squealed as they ran across the floor. Jun grinned and squatted down to catch the girls in mid air.

“My beautiful girls!” he exclaimed as he stood up straight, both girls still in his arms. He looked at his wife with a loving smile on his face. “Marissa.”

“Honey,” she smiled back, framing his face with her hands and kissing him. “How are you?”

“In one piece,” he chuckled. He chuckled harder as his eldest child pulled at his short hair.

“Where are we going? Where is Auntie Rukia?” she asked as she looked around.

The redhead nodded, “Yeah. Mommy said we had an Auntie. Can we meet her?” Jun nodded as he kissed the girls temples.

“She and her friends are back in Beacon Hills. They’re staying with some friends there, and we’ll be doing the same.”

“Yay!” the girls cheered before jumping down from their father’s arms. They grabbed a hold of their mother’s hand and tugged her forward. “Come on, Ma!”

Marissa giggled, “Yeah, let’s get out of here. I’m not sure if it’s safe here.”

Jun responded, “I parked out front. I’ll get the bags. Just head on out.” His wife nodded and grabbed the girl’s hands tighter. Marissa walked the girls out of the airport and crossed the street to the parking lot. Jun grabbed the bags and looked around, walking swiftly out behind him. He loaded them in the trunk and buckled in the girls. He looked around one last time before entering the car and starting the engine


	2. No Retreat, No Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack finds out that the hunters are already there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 2. Sorry for the long wait but I wanted to post to my solo fics first and rl issues came up.

**_October 6, McCall-Lahey house,_ **

**_  
_**Isaac and Scott were in their master bedroom enjoying some quality time. The couple shared kisses while cuddling and snuggling close.

"Have you noticed that Cam's been acting out lately?" Scott asked.

"Yes I have, but I thought the terrible twos had passed?" Isaac questioned his husband.

"I think he's going through a misunderstood phrase. I mean, whatever something bad happens, we automatically point the finger at him." Scott explained.

"We need to fix it immediately!" Isaac was horrified. Scott thought about the situation. How could they show Camden that they didn't really believe that he was always trouble?

"We should just talk with him," he finally responded.

"Let's talk with him when the cubs get home from school," Isaac decided. Scott nodded before he started to think. Maybe they are being too harsh on Cam. Cam probably thinks that they love Cassy and Diana and not him. He didn't want his little boy to feel unloved!

* * *

Jun, Marissa and the twins were in the den with Derek, Stiles, Scarlet and Malia.

"Meet my wife Marissa. Those are our twin daughters; Temari and Chiyo. Girls, this is your aunt Rukia," Jun began.

"They are Derek and Stiles. They are reincarnated family. They lived once and are back again." Marissa introduced.

"Me Scarwet, that Lia," Scarlet said waving at the twins.

"Hi! Wanna pway with dolls?" the twins simply smiled.

"Vant to pway tea party?" Scarlet clapped her hands. The twins nodded and ran with Malia and Scarlet. The parents chuckled as they watched the girls run.

"Scarlet found her future playmates." Rukia smiled.

"Play nice girls!" Derek yelled.

* * *

Lydia and Allison were enjoying some quality time, while Ryan was at preschool and Kieran was napping. The mates were in the den watching a movie while snuggled together.

"Have you talked with Isaac or Scott lately?" Allison asked Lydia.

"No why?" Lydia asked.

"They think that Camden doesn't believe they love him." Allison answered.

"That explains a lot. Ryan said that Cam made him promise not to tell us about the bullies." Lydia spoke.

"Why would he hide something like this though? Did he really think that they wouldn't care?" Allison asked confused.

"Who knows? I have yet to figure out how males think." Lydia replied.

"And I thought you was smart," Allison joked. She shrieked as Lydia tickled her in retribution.

* * *

John and Boyd entered the town square, bypassing the familiar yellow crime scene tape. Peter, Dylan and Sean were already there near the corpse. The body of a male in his late thirties-early forties laid on the ground staring at the sky with sightless eyes. There was a small round hole in his forehead. His face was contorted in a mixture of fury/terror/agony.

"Looks like a clean shot. No struggle or fight. Like someone killed him and he didn't have a choice." Peter responded. 

"How do you explain all the wounds?" Dylan asked staring at the various bruises and cuts.

"Fighting, but it was one-sided. A total beat-down, I'm guessing." Boyd inferred.

"Look at his face. Whoever did this wanted him to suffer. The question is why," Peter said.

"I know this guy, he's a hunter. We encountered him once," Dylan spoke.

"One of the rogues?" Peter asked.

"This was an execution and he was killed someplace else." Sean said.

"We need to ask Rukia. This is her division." John responded.

"I have the pictures." Sean said.

"We need to call a pack meeting," Peter spoke, as John gave the orders to the forensic techs to retrieve the body.

* * *

The pack gathered in the den for the meeting. Jun had left for his grandparents' house with his wife and kids. The cubs were upstairs in the playroom with Melissa and some of the teens.

"Why have you called a pack meeting?" Stiles asked.

"We've found a hunter's body today," John started.

"One of the rogues?" Evan asked.

"That's what we wanna to ask Rukia," Boyd replied as he showed her the crime scene photos. Rukia took the pictures and looked at them. Memories assaulted her.

"Oh God! I know who did that!" Rukia yelled. The photos made her think of the way her father was killed. The same clean shot had killed him. It had to be him. It had to be Dean.

"What is it?" Lyon asked his mate in concern.

"Papa died the same way. He was shot in the head after they tortured him. Since Gerard Argent is dead. It has to be Dean." Rukia whimpered.

"That means they're here. How come we didn't notice this?" Peter commented.

"Let's ask Sam and Adam, maybe they have some ideas why Dean would turn on his own minions." Carl suggested.

"That hunter deserved to die." Blake pointed at the photos accusingly.

"Why?" Reyna asked giving Blake a curious glance.

"He was one of the scumbags that killed my parents and sister," Blake replied glaring at the photos.

"But Blake, if he is killing his own crew, that means he's not above killing innocent people in this town. That means everyone is fair game to them." Evan theorized.

"Ev's right. What should we do now?" Will asked Derek.

"We train. This is the final battle, and if we're going to win the war, we need to be prepared." Derek responded.

"No retreat, no surrender." Stiles added.


	3. A Strange Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bullies are dealt with and the coroner's autopsy report comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's Tori with a new chapter. Hope you like it and enjoy!

**_October 15 th_ **

Derek and Stiles were in their master suite enjoying their quality time. The younger cubs were fast asleep and wouldn’t wake up for hours while the older ones were at school. They hadn’t been intimate in a long time, so they decided to take advantage of the moment they had.

Derek was kissing Stiles passionately as he rid him and his mate of their clothes. Stiles groaned and tangled his hand in Derek’s hair as the older man moved his lips to his neck. He sucked on it harshly before he bit down harshly. Stiles let out a surprised yelp before moaning.

“Derek!” Stiles squeaked as Derek started on the other side of his neck. Stiles moved his hands down and scratched his fingernails against his husband’s back. He wished he could mark him.

“More!” he finally whimpered.

“Lay down,” Derek breathed into Stiles’ neck. He opened the top drawer of the bedside table and pulled out an unopened bottle of lube. He popped the top and poured a small amount on his fingers. He circled his fingers around Stiles’ entrance, waiting for his verbal permission. Stiles settled down and nodded at Derek.

“Go ahead,” he responded. Derek pressed in his middle finger and waited for Stiles. The younger man let out a hiss and tensed up. Derek leaned in to peck Stiles on his lips to calm him down. Stiles relaxed his muscles as he kissed back.  Derek moved the finger around, smoothing along Stiles’ inner walls. He pressed his index finger against the ring of muscle. He scissor his fingers, stretching Stiles some more. Derek’s fingers rubbed against the sensitive nub in him that made stars dance in front of his eyes. He arched off the bed and dug his fingers into Derek’s shoulders.

“Right there!” he nearly yelled. Derek smirked as he entered two more digits. He was being rough on Stiles, but the constant stimulation to his prostate made up for it.

He wanted him thoroughly prepped for his knot.

“You evil bastard!” he whimpered out between moans. Stiles was drowning in pain and pleasure. The rough treatment coupled with the insane amount of pleasure was driving him wild.

“Whatever you say,” Derek chuckled as he pulled his fingers out. Stiles panted and hissed slightly as Derek removed his fingers from him.

Stiles growled, “We’re not done yet!” He glared at Derek sharply.

“Don’t worry, babe,” the Alpha reassured. “I’m giving you what you want.” Derek squeezed the lube over his cock. He stroked it before he pressed the tip to Stiles’ entrance. Stiles nodded, and Derek pushed in. He pushed inch-by-inch. The older man groaned and bottomed out. He latched onto Stiles lips, shoving his tongue into his mouth. He sucked at the wet appendage and moaned loudly. Stiles dug his fingernails in Derek’s back again. Derek hissed at the pain, but it turned him on like nothing else.

“Move!” Stiles shouted as he squirmed. Derek thrust in deeply, starting out slow and building up speed. He wanted to tease Stiles, so he slowed down his thrusts.

“Faster, dammit,” Stiles warned, “before I do something about it.”

“Try me,” Derek dared. He, however, noticed the devious smirk that was on Stiles’ lips. For an answer, Stiles caught him off guard and flipped him. He slowly sunk down on Derek’s cock again before smirking.

“Told you so,” he chuckled as he bounced up and down. As his husband rode him, he clamped his hand down on Stiles’ hips. He’d surely bruise them, but he didn’t care at the moment.

Eventually, the pleasure over took them both. Stiles muscles tightened and suffocated Derek’s cock in warmth as he came. His seed sprayed all over their stomachs and chests. Derek shoved his knot in and came. He painted Stiles’ walls as he swelled. He came down off the high and sat up on his elbows to kiss Stiles. He gently rolled them over and pulled the duvet up. They’ll sleep till the knot went down.

* * *

 

The cubs were playing the sandbox at the playground. Recess had just started, and they were having fun. They chattered away and made sand castles. They were all fine until Austin and his gang found them. Cassy groaned and stood up.

“Leave us alone, Austin!” she protested as she threw down her shovel.

“Oh look,” Austin mocked. “Little Casey is going to stand up for her band of losers.”

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own age?” Akemi snapped. The girl was in a rotten mood. She was fed up with the faculty and staff ignoring the treatment the bullies were subjecting them to despite all of the evidence. They didn’t care.

“Or what, pipsqueak?” another bully challenged. “What are you going to do?”

“We tell our parents, who can then take it to the school board, and they get you expelled. You can also explain it to our moms,” Akemi retorted. The bullies contemplated it. The last thing they needed was to be expelled. It was hard to find a good school. Their parents would also ground them till they went to college! They all collectively decided to leave.

The cubs were happy and went back to playing. Score one for them!

* * *

 

After being told about the bullying, Derek and Stiles successfully got a meeting at the school. They wanted to settle this once and for all, and let their cubs be happy. There were other parents and staff members that they knew saw what was happening. The meeting was going on as they waited for Ms. Shannon Nunn.

“Why did you call us here in the first place?” a staff member growled, not happy that they had to spend their afternoon like this.

“Ms. Nunn requested this meeting,” the principal responded. Shannon Nunn arrived when her name was called. The woman was pretty young and beautiful, but she had a stern look on her face.

“It’s good that you all made it,” she greeted. “We have a serious matter at hands here.”

The principal asked, “Can you please explain why you called this meeting?”

“Well, kids are coming to me, saying that there is bullying going on. I wanted to check for myself, so I watched the kids carefully. Low and behold, there is bullying going on,” she started.

“Is there anything else, Ms. Nunn?” the principal asked.

“No,” she replied. “What I also noticed was that the teachers were watching this the whole time, and no one was doing a thing to stop it.” Silence fell over the room. They couldn’t believe what they were hearing.

“How dare you accuse us of outrageous lies?!” a staff member exploded. Shannon was not phased.

Shannon replied, “It’s only an accusation if I didn’t have proof.” She produced a DVD case. She went over to the TV and popped in the DVD. The stunned group watched as many kids were bullying and being bullied. One piece of footage had a child being thrown into a toilet in the boy’s bathroom. Another saw a girl’s pig tail cut really short. The final piece of footage was the cubs getting sand thrown at them. The staff members sputter and slurred their words as they tried to defend themselves.

“Is this what really goes on in this school?” one of the parents gasp.

“You just let this happen to our children? We trust you with their safety and well being, and this is how you do?!” Derek growled. The principal glared at the staff members. One of the innocent staff members stepped forward to support Ms. Nun.

“Other teachers have been threatening to report them to the school board if they don’t come forward, but yet, they refuse to speak up about these incidents.”

“What are you going to do?!” Stiles hissed at the principal. “This behavior is not safe for any of the children!”

The principal looked at the staff, “You’re all fired. I’m taking this to the school board. I want to know how you even _managed_ to get approved.”

“You’ll be stripped of your licenses,” Ms. Nunn added. “There are a lot of teachers that are looking for a job, and they’d be happy to take your place.

“You cannot do that!” a staff member responded.

“Oh, we are,” the principal retort. “I’m giving you two weeks’ notice.”

* * *

 

The gang of rogue hunters that had the pack on their toes was hiding out in a warehouse somewhere. Dean was fuming and pacing. Their cover was blown and now the werewolves knew that they were there. Worst of all, it was one of their own that, in death, exposed them.

His whiskey sloshed as he paced. He wanted to end this fast: kill the pack and go on to the next assignment. He wanted to end it all, but as long as their cover was blown, they need to lay low. It’d be a suicide mission otherwise.

“We’ve lost the only advantage we had: the element of surprise! The wolves know we’re here and Wilkins is dead!” he yells.

Jo looked at him, “From the way his wounds looked, it seems that he was taken out by a hunter. This is friendly fire.” Dean got a crazy look in his eye. He stopped moving and growled.

“Who the hell would do this?! Is it someone within the group, and how do we find out who it is?” he asked.

“No,” Jo responded. “All of our team was accounted for at our last meeting. Besides, even if someone was missing, they’d be on patrol.” Dean growled and threw his drink against the wall. Jo didn’t flinch, use to the rage that Dean possessed inside of him.

“Find out what happened, and be discreet about it. We don’t want to alert the culprit that we’re on to them,” Dean ordered.

“Yes, Dean,” Jo responded. Dean nodded and left the room. Staring at the broken glass and spilled whiskey, Jo thought to herself.

If Dean wanted someone dead, so be it.

* * *

 

The police station was bustling. Cases were flying through, open and shut. Their heads were spinning with the work load that they took on. Some cops passed out of exhaustion, and others were basically living in the bunk room where they slept on long cases.

John and the others were focusing on one case. However, it was just as grueling. After following up on many different leads, they were at a dead end. They knew it was the hunters that did it, but there were no specifics. It was just Dean and a group of people. They were hard people to find.

They caught a break when they got back the ME’s autopsy report. They opened it as they sat at the table in the bunk room. What they saw made them cringe.

“Christ!” Dylan exclaimed. “The dude was castrated?!” Everyone nodded, not wanting to look at the picture.

“I mean, I hate hunters, but that’s over the top,” Boyd responded.

Sean added, “And not their usual MO.” Peter didn’t say a thing. He crossed his legs as he remembered what Chris’ mother had said to him before their first date. That woman chilled his soul sometimes.

“Why would they castrate him? Was he a sexual predator?” he asked.

Dylan responded, “They never cared about who they assault. Blake still has nightmares about a hunter raping and killing our mother and sister.”

“Maybe Dean grew a conscience?” Sean suggested frowning.

“No,” John responded. “After what Rukia’s told us, there is no way in hell he’s suddenly repented.” They all knew the stories and how it shaped the kids. They wouldn’t forgive Dean.

Boyd said, “Then the killer has to be someone else.”

“Just great,” Sean responded, sarcasm staining his tone. “The list of enemies is getting longer.”

“No it’s not,” Peter responded. “He’s killing hunters. They know what they’ve done. He’s unintentionally helping.”

“Could there be two different culprits? The one who kills the hunters and the other castrates them?” John asked, as he tried to ward off his pounding headache.”

Peter shrugged his shoulders, “Possibly. Time will tell.”


	4. Taking Care of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac work it out with Camden and more news on the teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with Chapter 4. Sorry to be so late, but I got sidetracked with my own fics Quest and MiBH. For the next while, Tori and I will be focused on finishing this series. And I'm still updating MiBH and RecAA, the new fic I just started. But the updates for both fics will slow down slightly.  
> I'm borrowing some characters from the Lucy Kincaid series. Because while some fandom writers would have the FBI look the other way when people are committing borderline hate crimes under their noses. It is sheer nonsense. I checked, and Law Enforcement actually takes hate crimes seriously. Despite the fact that there are some bad apples.

2 months had passed ever since the parent/teacher conference with the principal. The cubs now loved being at school again. Because the teachers that looked the other way had been fired and new teachers were hired. A strict anti-bullying policy had been established. Austin and most of his gang had been expelled as a result. But some of the bullies had learned their lesson.

John and the police department was puzzled by the 'serial killer'. More bodies had turned up. The killer's MO seemed to be beating them then executing them by shooting them in the head. The males had been castrated. Some even had outstanding warrants for their arrests into other states. It was only a matter of time before the FBI descended on Beacon Hills.

The pack was gathered at the bus station waiting for the Marauders' bus to arrive. As of this year, the Marauders would be spending Christmas with the pack before returning home to their families the day after Christmas.

"Are they here?" Camden whined to the others. He wanted the Marauders to be home now. He felt comfortable only around them and wanted to be accepted again. His parents didn't really understand him, and he still felt like they liked his sisters and Kevin better.

"They should be here soon," Rukia reassured the preschooler. As if on cue, the bus arrived and a group of a dozen teenagers filed out, one by one. They all were carrying bags or backpacks.

"There they are." Lyon replied.

"We are back, peasants!" Nico yelled as he jumped from the bus. He toppled over as Luna threw his duffel bag at him. The others laughed as they paid their fare and got off the bus.

"You're back!" Cassy squealed. Then the cubs tackled the Marauders.

"Looks like a puppy pile." Carl commented as the teens were dog-piled.

"Not in public. It'd be hard to explain why a bunch of adults and children are cuddling in the middle of a busy sidewalk." Blake chuckled. The cubs let go of the teens. (Except for Camden, he had a tight grip on Madoka.) and they got into the cars to head back to the house.

* * *

The children of Beacon Hills was putting on a play depicting the traditions of Christmas, Hanukkah and Kwanzaa. The play was taking place at the community center theater. The stage was split up into three sets. The sets were of households that celebrated the three holidays. The families were to be dressed up and celebrating the holidays. The objective was to teach young children about the different celebrations and cultures.

"So what should we expect?" Rukia wanted to know.

"I don't know but I'm getting it all on tape." Malachi announced as he held a digital camera in his hands.  Jackson also had a digital video camera. Several of the adult pack members also was holding cameras.

"This is basically teaching the differences of these celebrations. It should be good." Danny shrugged.

"The play is starting now." Piper warned. So everyone settled in and the curtains opened. The children were either dressed up in Christmas themed clothes or costumes, Act one had begun.

"Christmas is a holiday vhere eweryone gathers with their family. They exchanges pressies, make a huge dinner, and if you're like my family, tell embarrassing stories!" Cassy smiled as she sat down in a scene. The audience laughed at her as Camden played with a dinosaur in the same scene.

"Hanukkah is known as the Festival of Lights. The Jewish holiday is celebrated for 8 days. Families exchanges presents every night. Children play with Dreidels on Hanukkah. They light candles and sing songs." Ian spoke.

"Kwanzaa was created in 1966. It was created so African-Americans could be brought together." a boy said.

"Kwanzaa is a week long holiday, from Dec 26 to Jan 1st. Jan 1st is a feast complete with gift giving. Kwanzaa has 7 principles and symbols." a girl added.

"We will show you how different families celebrate these wonderful holidays!" all of the cast yelled. After the play, the kids and the parents were invited back to the dining hall for peppermint hot chocolate. They praised the kids and sang songs of holiday cheer. By the time, the after party was over, all of the cubs were fast asleep in their parents' arms.

* * *

The McCall-Lahey family was in Alan's office. Rachel was there. The confused duo of Madoka and Izumi had been dragged along.

"Vhen baby coming out?" Cassy wanted to know.

"Vhich a boy or girl? I vant a sissy." Diana pouted. The little girl hated being outnumbered by both her parents and brothers.

"Why are I and Izumi here too?" Madoka asked sounding confused. Cam had a tight grip on the edges of her long t-shirt.

"Soon," Scott chuckled. He smiled sadly when he saw how Cam was clinging to Madoka. When he had tried to pick up the boy yesterday. The cub wriggled from his grasp. Scott was so distraught that he waddled into the bathroom and locked himself in to cry. The stern tone in Isaac's voice and the vacant stare Cam gave his other father as he talked made it worse. Isaac had ordered the boy upstairs and the cub didn't even come down for dinner.

"Why are you being clingy?" Izumi questioned Cam. Cam flatly refused to answer, as he switched his focus to Izumi.

"Cam ises mad at Mommy and Daddy." Cassy explained.

"He says they no lowe him." Di added. Deaton and Rachel stood in front of Scott and Isaac. They raised their eyebrows.

"Whatever is goes on needs to be fixed immediately. This stress is not healthy for Scott or any of you in general. Dealing with this at a young age for children is troubling. You need to work it out and quickly." Rachel replied.

"The fact that Cassy and Di have picked it up makes it more clear that this has been going on for awhile." Deaton adds.

"You're right. Can you take the girls and Kevin to Derek and Stiles' house?" Scott asked Madoka and Izumi.

"Can I take a few hours off? Family emergency, plus Alex needs the experience. Especially since she wants to be a doctor." Isaac added.

"Oh it is no problem. Derek and Stiles will understand." Izumi said.

"Yeah. Mrs. Johnson's cat is coming in anyway and she always hisses at you." Deaton responds.

"Okay, that's settled," Scott sighed into relief.

"Sissy or bwother?" Di pouted.

"Di vants another sissy." Cassy said.

"Your turn to take this one," Madoka chuckled. A few moments later, Rachel pointed at the screen.

"The baby is a girl, congratulations!" Rachel smiled.

"Yay!" Di cheered as she grabbed Cassy's hands and started dancing around the room.

"She's happy that she isn't outnumbered anymore." Izumi smiles. Cam grumbled and hid his face into Izumi's neck. She felt something wet on her neck and looked at the boy. He had a few tears on his face. It broke her heart to pieces. After the checkup was done, Deaton gave lollipops to the cubs, and everyone left the clinic. After the group split up and went into opposite directions. Isaac and Scott arrived home with Cam in tow.

"We need to talk." Isaac said. Cam grumbled and sat down. He didn't want to hear this. His dad was going to tell him something he already knew.

"We love you, we have loved you ever since I found out that I was pregnant with you and your sisters. We always wanted you, even before we knew that you was a triplet." Scott started.

"Then how come you always get mad at me? You never yell at Cassy or Di or Kev. It's always Camden's fault." the boy says as he wipes his cheeks.

"Some of the things you do scares us. We don't want you to get hurt or worse." Isaac explained.

"We always worry about you. What if something bad got you? When I was pregnant with you three. The twins and Tommy were little babies. This bad monster showed up. It threatened all of the cubs." Scott recalled. (1)

"Anyway, we have sonograms of you. Do you want to see them? Grandma made scrapbooks for the pack." Isaac explained as he took out the pack album Stiles had made.

"Yes," Cam sniffed. He shuffled over to Scott and made grabbing gestures.  With a sweet smile, Scott picked up the young boy, who snuggled into his chest. They started looking through the pages.

"This is you. Before we found out that there were three of you." Isaac pointed to a picture.

"When we first found out we were expecting three, your Daddy fainted in the office. He also fainted when I first told him that I was pregnant, right there in the restaurant." Scott chuckled as Isaac bushed. (2)

"You're weird, Daddy. But I love you both," Camden chuckled.

* * *

John, Boyd, Dylan, Sean and Peter met up for lunch at the diner. They needed to discuss the case. They all ordered a mushroom swiss burger with fries and a chocolate pie to take home.

"Does Mom know that you're cheating on your diet?" Boyd asked John. The pack all knew that Stiles was hyper-vigilant about his dad's health.

"No, and if it ever leaves the table, I will take you out on a road trip and no one will ever find your bodies!" John threatened.

"Anyway! Have you gotten the autopsy report yet?" Dylan asked as he changed subject topics.

"What's the point? it will turn out to be the same as the others." Sean said.

"The point is the feds will show up when the body count rises." Boyd stated.

"We know. It's still the same. The feds are coming either way, so be prepared for our jurisdiction in this case being stripped." Peter sighs.

"Hm, there's a loophole. The feds have no say on if any private investigators can get involved or not. Would Robyn and the kids like to take this case? Rukia, Kyle, Blake and Madoka all want to be P.I.s someday." Sean theorized.

"Yeah, but not the kids. If they have no formal education or license, you're invalid." Boyd responded.

 "Okay, maybe they can be her assistants then." Dylan suggested.

"Besides some of the FBI agents I've met are strictly by the book. I cannot see Agent Maddeux allowing Dean Winchester's minions get away with committing even more hate crimes. What the hunters are doing can definitely be classified as 'hate crimes.' Dean's not the only one with friends in high places." Sean spoke up.

"So about the teachers, isn't the department investigating them?" Peter asked.

"Yes, apparently they have friends in high places since they somehow got their forged records past the school board." Boyd commented.

"They're hunters." Sean stated.

"How did we not sniff this out?" John groans.

"No one was expecting them to follow into Gerard and Victoria's footsteps. They would have gotten away with it, if Austin and his gang didn't terrorize the entire school." Sean replied.

"There's so much someone can fake or cover up before someone gets suspicious. In this case, their house of cards collapsed completely. However, the hunters won't be allowed to run amok much longer when the FBI turn up." Dylan states.

"So how will law enforcement react when they find out that our 'victims' massacred entire families like Rukia's and got away with it?" Peter wanted to know.

"Just wait until the FBI arrives and finds out." John responded. 

"Well, that's it. Unless there is anything else that we need to discuss?" Dylan asked.

"That's it. That's all we have." John sighed.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles were in the master suite at their home. They were enjoying some quality time and cuddling. All of sudden, Stiles jumped from the bed and dashed to the bathroom to throw up.

"I don't need a test to tell me that's the sign for pregnancy. You've done it for every single child." Derek says as he walks to the bathroom.

"Why does our children like to give me morning sickness?" Stiles moans as he wiped his face with the cloth his husband handed him. Then he started to brush his teeth.

"Everyone gets it. It's just your hormones being erratic." Derek replied.

"Hormones or not, I need some peppermint tea to get rid of the nausea." Stiles responded.

"Not too much. Your dad says that you have a bad history with excess caffeine." Derek warned.

"Alright, should we go to Deaton?" Stiles asked his husband.

"Yeah, but for a checkup. We already know you're pregnant." Derek reasoned. He went downstairs to make the peppermint tea. Stiles might not like that it's a small cup, but he really don't need to be on edge more than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. See Little Talks, chapters 4-5 for a more thorough explanation.  
> 2\. See Little Talks; chapters 8, and 11 for more details.


	5. This Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets ready for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's Tori again! It's been a long time huh? Honestly I don't have an excuse so I won't lie to you. I lost the will to write since I had to reestablish myself over at tumblr. Then school started and high school is big and weird and I don't know how I'll survive.
> 
> I know you want me to finish that threesome fic, but don't count on it being post real soon. Projects and essays and journal entries, oh my! It's a lot!
> 
> So without further ado, here's the new chapter!
> 
> P.S. I know nothing about Monopoly. I've never played in my life!

The Marauders were gathered at Hale Manor. After they unpacked at their assigned houses, they crowded into the home. It was good to spend Christmas with the pack again after being separated for so long. Everyone caught up, playing old games and telling old stories. It was like everyone was young again.

The cubs ran around, trying to have a sword fight with candy canes despite warnings. The teens were playing Monopoly and the adults were trying to make dinner. They chattered about what they were going to do when break was over and other things that needed to be discussed. EVeryone was in high spirits this Christmas.

"Are you done with Christmas shopping yet?" Rukia asked everyone. She was buying the boardwalk, even though she was losing to everyone when it came to property value. Everyone was in the hundred thousands but her stack was still in the ten thousands.

"Yeah," Blake answered. "We went light this year because we're paying for tuition, but we still got everyone something." Everyone nodded. College was expensive this year, but Melissa told them not to sweat about gifts. Whatever they could give was enough, she said.

"Has Cam stopped avoiding Scott and Isaac yet?" Alex asked. They all knew about the tension in the Lahey-McCall house. Everytime they came to visit, they were careful not to step on anyone's toes. Any sudden conflict could ignite the arguments.

"Yeah," Luna smiled. "He understands why they get upset and that they love him regardless." The teens all smiled and gushed. They didn't pay attention to how Evan had slipped from Will's arms and was setting up his prank.

* * *

 After the boy snuck off, Scarlet and Diana ran up to Rukia and Madoka and started pulling at them. The girls turned away from the conversation, giving the two children their full attention.

"Tell the boys to giwe us back Poppy and Hugs!" Scarlet stomped her foot.

"Tommy and Ryan took our toys. They hid them and won't give them back." Di pouted. As the girls went over to where the kids were playing. A few minutes later, Cam pointed in the direction of the kitchen. As the girls walked in the kitchen.

"Um guys?" Nico said. The teens turned their heads to look at the boy. He pointed up, showing them that they were all standing under mistletoes.

Rukia stared in shock before she spun to glare at her friends. "None of the adults didn't put any mistletoes up!" she spoke suspiciously.

"You're dead," Madoka spoke flatly giving the terrible trio evil looks. 

"What?" Evan smirked. "Did you expect any less? Just kiss your mate and get it over with!"

"Madoka is one of my best friends, and you know it," Rukia glared at Evan.

"You'll pay," Madoka promised.

"Just kiss!" Everyone groaned. Madoka just grabbed Rukia and kissed her. Rukia's eyes were the size of saucers. Madoka ended the kiss, wiping her mouth.

"Can we get back to the game? I'm winning!" She buffs before sitting back down at the table.

* * *

The pack were at the mall. Everyone was in line to see Santa Claus. The family always went; it has been a tradition since the kids were first born. The cubs were either dressed up in festive colors or wore semi-formal outfits. The girls had on their regular dresses. The boys wanted to be elves, since they wanted to help Santa

"They look so adorable. We need pictures," Allison cooed.

"Don't worry," Jackson smirked. "I took some before we left."

"Daddy, Mommy, we made lists," Laura bounced. She had a death grip on the letter and nearly ripped the paper.

"Here's what we want," Ian waved a letter around.

"We'll get Santa to start looking for these presents," Derek smiled at the kids.

"Does he know that Temari and Chiyo moved?" Ian asked.

"Yes, baby boy," Jackson smiled. "Santa always knows."

"Yay!" Tommy cheered.

"Come on," Cam said. "We're next." The cubs bounced around as they waited their turn. This was their favorite part of Christmas.

* * *

Lydia and Allison had brought the cubs to Alan for a checkup. They were getting over some allergies and needed to be checked. Ryan was wandering all over Alan's office trying to look at everything while Kieran blabbed happily. 

"I see he's trying to talk," Deaton smiles as he listens to the tiny boy's heart.

"Is he healthy?" Lydia asked.

"Yes," Deaton responded. "All signs say that he will be human."

"Di and Cassy said there flowers that makes babies. Vhere them?" Ryan asked as he made another circuit of the room.

"This is the first time I've ever been irritated with those girls," Lydia mumbled to Allison. Rachel pulled Ryan away from the cabinet, taking his attention by giving him lollipops.

"I think Scott mentioned Carl telling the girls a story about special flowers." Allison replied.

"I remember. He complained about it, saying that Di wants another sister," Lydia replied.

"Well, Diana got her wish. The baby is a girl." Allison smiled.

"Speaking of babies, is Allison pregnant or not?" Lydia asked, very impatient. Deaton kept his cool as he read the results.

"Yes, she is," Deaton smiled. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Allison smiled.

They finished up the checkups. The cubs were given another lollipop and sent on their way. The thought of another baby was making them giddy.

* * *

Scarlet was in the den at Hale Manor having a tea party with Temari and Chiyo. They had set their favorite dolls and stuffed animals on the other chairs. 

"This ises Hugs and Poppy," Scarlet said as she introduced her bear and doll.

"Oh they are so cute!" Temari smiled. "We have ones too but they still in the bag."

"Did you bring your toys too?" Rukia asked from nearby.

"Yeah!" Chiyo smiled. "We have Captain America and Iron Man!"

"Can we see what you brought?" Rukia asked.

"Sure!" Temari handed the girl their toy bag.

* * *

 It was Derek and Stiles' turn to host movie night. Everyone gathered in the den at Hale Manor, squeezing together on couches and the floor. The kids wore pajamas and brought their own sleeping bags with pillow and plushies. Derek was putting in 'The Secret Garden.' Stiles had made fruit and cheese kahobs.  He had borrowed a trail mix recipe from Melissa that was made from dried fruits, Cheerios and granola,  and pretzels. He had also bought veggies with flavored cream cheese. There was fruit juice and grape Fanta for the older kids.

"I've never seen this movie," Temari commented to Derek.

"That's a girl movie!" Evan complained.

"How? It has magic and fun stuff in it. No romance at all," Piper asked pointedly.

"It's a family classic." Alex stated ending the mini argument.

"I like it," Will admitted. He tried to kiss Evan but all he got was a hand in his face. Evan continued to sulk and brood. Not liking Evan in a bad mood, Rukia yelled.

"Please do something about Ev! He's ruining the mood!"

"Stop it, Evan!" Derek scolded. "I'll send you to bed if you don't."

"Fine." Evan straightened up slightly. Liking the response Derek put in the dvd and the movie started playing.

"Unless you want to go hungry, here are the snacks." Stiles said to Evan. The kids surrounded him.

"You should've just put it on the table so you don't get trampled."

"This movie will be good, Evy," Scarlet cooed as she hopped into his lap. "I pwomise." A tiny smiled graced the teen's face as he kissed her hair. 

Who could argue that logic?


	6. Christmas Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets closer to Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 6. I decided on my schedule for my solo fics and this one. So for every 5 chapters for this fic, I will update RecAA. So readers will have to wait until ch 10 for LoOP is posted, sorry!

Adam, Sam, and their wives-Meg and Jessica were downtown with Rukia. They were finishing their Christmas shopping. Rukia needed help finding gifts for the kids. The 15 story department store; Macy's looked like Santa had vomited. Wreaths and trees were all over the place. Boxes of ornaments had been opened to decorate the synthetic ferns. The group was next to the elevators. Rukia was checking the list for where to go. (1)

"What would your kids like?" Rukia asked Sam.

"Lots of toys." Sam responded.

"What kind of toys? Can I include a book or two?" Rukia wanted to know.

"Board games and action figures. They've been asking for a dinosaur book for awhile." Sam answered.

"What kind of action figures? Star Wars, Ninja Turtles or Marvel/DC superheroes? Board games such as Hi! Ho! Cherry-o or the classics?" Rukia fired off questions, as the group entered the elevator.

"Classics and Marvel." Jessica spoke up.

"Okay, 'Candy Land', 'Sorry!' and 'Chutes & Ladders' it is, and I'll be checking the Avengers and X-men section. Di, Cassy, Cam, Jamey and Laura adore the Avengers." Rukia replied.

"Our son love Storm." Sam stated.

"Interesting, what does the girls like? Avengers or X-men?" Rukia asked.

"Avengers. Jocelyn loves Hawkeye and Madi is team Black Widow." Jessica answered.

"Excellent! Thanks for helping me out! Hopefully Luke and the girls loves their presents." Rukia lit up.

"It's no problem." Sam smiled.

"Okay!" Rukia chirped as the group got off at the 3rd floor where the toy store was.

"It's time to go wild!" Adam yelled. Everyone stared at them. Rukia, laughing at the bewildered looks. Boy she had missed this!

* * *

Derek, Stiles and the cubs were gathered in Alan's office for a checkup. Scarlet was hugging Hugs and Poppy. Malia was trying to explore the office. Laura was asking Isaac and Rachel numerous questions about the equipment in the clinic and how they worked. James had brought his Legos and was building a tower with his blocks.

"They are an assorted bunch, aren't they? One is learning about medicine, two are valuing items of youth and one is just being plain curious." Deaton chuckled.

"They sure are. Malia takes after Stiles." Derek chuckled.

"Jamey takes after Derek in personality. He is very protective of his sisters. And yes, Laura decided she wants to be a doctor like Alex. She even asked for a play doctor kit for Christmas. Scarlet only wants dolls, plushies, glitter, and other girly toys. So she will be easy to shop for." Stiles answered.

"Already thinking about their careers." Rachel smiled.

"Hovs ve finds out baby ises sissy or bwother?" Laura asked.

"It's too early for that." Derek explained.

"Anyway, we're all here for a checkup and see if the cubs are doing fine." Stiles added. Deaton looked at all of the children. They were in good health, so he gave them the all clear. Then he performed a sonogram on Stiles next. The kids gathered around their parents.

"Vhere baby?" Laura asked.

"Vhere pictuwes?" James asked.

"Baby?" Scarlet asked. Malia was trying to pull at the cabinet, before Isaac caught her and pulled the dismayed toddler away.

"It's right there," Rachel pointed at the sonogram.

"Vhy thewe no colors?" Scarlet pouted. Question after question came until Derek told them it was time to leave. They knew that they was in the 'why' stage.

* * *

The cubs gathered at the community center in one of the meeting rooms. The room had been decorated for Christmas. There was a tree set up. Gold and silver garland hung from the ceilings. Red and green decorated the walls. The usual yearly party was themed as a tea party this year. It was Ryan and the triplets' first year attending the party. The attending kids' ages ranged from age 3 to 10. The middle and high school students had their own parties, so they were considered too old to attend. The refreshment table had cookies and sandwiches. Peppermint candies and hot chocolate was also available. Various tea flavors were being served. There even was a Santa and Mrs. Claus. The Marauders were helping out.

"Scarlet and the twins would love this." Luna marveled as she looked around at the set up in awe. Akemi nodded her agreement.

"Sam's kids would love this too, but they are too young." Akemi responded.

"Next year they can come. But Luke will have to wait another year like Malia." Ian added.

"If this year is a success, we're doing it again." Emily replied.

"It should be a success. How many of us have played tea party as kids?" Alex added.

"Don't even get me started." Evan smirked. The girls rolled their eyes at him before they smiled. Then they headed to the line of kids waiting to be served food.

* * *

Danny and Jackson were in Alan's office with Ian and Leilani. Leilani was squirming in Jackson's arms. While Ian perched in a chair reading a new book titled; The Boxcar Children'. Ian had gotten the book from the book fair at school.

 "Is she always this antsy?" Deaton smiled.

"She's restless, because she missed her nap." Jackson explained.

 "Her checkup should be quick, and I think I still have the blanket from your last visit." Deaton offered.

"Thank you so much! That will be great!" Danny smiled. A moment later, Leilani was fast asleep in the blanket Deaton had gotten out.

"Can I hold her as she sleeps?" Ian asked. Jackson smiled and nodded, handing Leilani over to Ian. Jackson was helped up on the table by Danny as Deaton warmed up the gel.

"Is it too early to find out which the baby is boy or girl?" Ian asked. While Deaton was checking the screen.

"Um, yeah. It won't be long though," Isaac responded.

"Okay, does Leilani understand that she is going to be a big sister soon?" Ian asked.

"I don't think so. But I think she'll realize it." Danny chuckled. He took Jackson's hand into his, kissing the palm.

* * *

Adam, Sam, Jun and Rukia were in the park bonding with the ghosts of Rukia and Jun's siblings.

"Those are the rest of my family." Sam was saying.

"That's Kushina, Yahiko, Nagato, they're triplets. Temari there is Jun's twin. And he was different when she was alive. Those two are the another pair of twins; Brandon and Kankuro. They taught me a lot." Rukia began.

"The twins turned Rukia in a prankster. Kushina was furious." Sam recalled.

"Anyway, those four are Rose, Lily, Maggie and Gaara. Those three are triplets, while Gaara is like me and Sean, a single birth." Rukia finished.

"I've been to hell and yet this still shocks me," Adam mumbled under his breath.

"Hell? Did you see the monsters?" Brandon asked floating over to the blonde.

"To us, the monsters are Gerard Argent and his puppet Kate, John and Dean Winchester and their minions." Rukia stated.

"Gerard and Kate are dead, Dean is hiding out someplace. No idea on John Winchester, he just dropped off the radar close to 12 years ago. If his buddies knows where he is, they aren't talking." Jun added.

"John's alive. I have no way of confirming it, but it's a hunch." Adam responded. (2)

"Thanks for the info. There's too much questions. About him. According to intel, he used to be a regular human, while your mother was the hunter. One day he goes off the rails and teams up with Gerard. They killed many innocents, before he decided to go to ground 12 years ago." Jun replied.

"That's basically everything. Except that I sent over 500 years in hell."

"500 years?!" Rukia squeaked.

"Long story." Sam groans.

"Long story short-Dean and Sam forgot me!" Adam hissed glaring at his brother.

"Why did you team up with Dean?" Rukia asked Sam in confusion.

"Jessica was being held hostage, due to a stupid war going on between heaven and hell. They said they would kill her, so I had no choice. After the war was over, we left wanting nothing to do with hunting. And I said I was sorry!" Sam declared to both of his younger siblings. (3)

"I forgive you, but you could have gotten there when Crowley had his birthday. Things got wild and I saw things." Adam replied.

"What kind of things?" Kankuro wanted to know.

"Nothing potentially scarring, I hope." Kushina replied.

"You wouldn't believe." Adam huffed.

"Try us." Rukia suggested.

"No!" Yahiko yelled before Adam could respond.

"If you answer, and the younger kids start asking all kinds of questions as a result. Mom and Dad will definitely kill us. Since the things you saw most likely would fall in the adult subject category" Nagato pointed out.

"Adam, keep your mouth shut! Rukia, don't encourage him!" Sam scolded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Meg is on the good side in this uni.  
> 2) John is alive.  
> 3) The demons kidnapped Jessica instead of killing her.


	7. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Erica visit Deaton and the pack goes to the festival

Peter and Chris were gathered in Alan's office with the cubs. Rachel and Isaac were working an extra shift that day. There was a sudden increase in vaccinations and checkups for stray animals. Maria was trying to explore the office, looking through cabinets and petting the pets that were staying overnight. Tommy had brought his trains and was trying to set up a train track around the room, using various items.

"Tommy, don't pick up anything strange," Isaac warned. "We don't want you getting into anything bad, okay buddy?"

"What ises that?" Tommy asked.

The plant was long with hard stems. The parents immediately panicked. They were holding wolfsbane.

"No! Don't touch!" Rachel sprang over to pluck the plant pot away from the confused kids.

"Noo!" Maria protested.

"Meanie," Tommy glared.

"Kids, those plants will make you sick. I don't want to see you with them ever again, okay?" Peter says, looking at his children.

"Okay," Tommy pouted. Maria was sniffing. The little girl was too young to understand what was going on.

"Your father just doesn't want you to be sick. Being ill is not fun," Rachel explain.

'Kay," Maria said. 

Chris smiled and kissed his daughter on the temple. He then laid back on the table, lifting up his shirt. Deaton squeezed the warmed gel onto his stomach and took the wand of the sonogram. He rubbed it around his stomach, trying to get sight of the baby.

"Boy or girl?" Tommy asked.

"Vho that?" Maria pointed at the picture.

"It's still too early," Deaton commented. "This is the baby. It's healthy and growing at an appropriate rate."

"Vhen baby out?" Maria asked.

"Soon," Isaac smiled. "Now come on. I have some lollipops for being good." Maria and Tommy jumped up and down and followed Isaac out into the hallway. Peter cleaned the gel from Chris' stomach and kissed it. The other man chuckled and was helped off of the table by Rachel. Hand in hand, they went to retrieve their kids.

* * *

 Boyd and Erica had brought Zachary in for a checkup. Erica also suspected that she was pregnant and need Deaton to confirm it. Zachary was holding Boyd's hand looking around at the office with a curious look. He wanted to know what everything was.

"How is the little guy doing?" Alan asked the couple.

"He's growing." Erica smiled.

"Yeah. Little Man was trying to eat his apple sauce all by himself. It nearly turned into a total mess, but he tried and that's all we care about," Boyd added.

"Be glad he hasn't started teething yet," Erica added.

Deaton set up the machine and rubbed in the gel. Pressing the wand to Erica's stomach, he points to the screen to show them that they were expecting.

"Zachary is going to be a big brother," Boyd smiled.

The tiny boy just smiled, mimicking his father. He clapped his hand and giggled as he father lifted him up in the air.

"How much longer do we have to wait to find out what color to decorate the nursery?" Erica asked.

"I think you can still paint the nursery right now," Deaton replied. "A mild color could really do a room some good."

"What do you think of painting a rainbow this time? It covers a variety of colors and small children loves bright colors." Erica asked her mate.

"Perfect!" Boyd smiled. Erica cleaned the gel off of her stomach and hugged Deaton. The vet gave Zachary a lollipop and a pat on the head. Erica took the boy into her arms and started down the hallway.

* * *

The pack was visiting the Christmas Festival. There was a parade. Food stands had been set up. Hot chocolate, soda were being sold with fried chicken, and fries. Sugar cookies and gingerbread were also sold. There were also stations for decorating gingerbread houses, arts and crafts, and themed games and activities. There also a few amusement park rides, such as the Ferris Wheel, a carousel, a hall of mirrors, Gravitron, bumper cars, the Scramblers, Tilt-a-Whirl, Yo-Yo, Tunnel of Love, and kiddie rides.

"Daddy, can we go on the Tilt-a-Whirl?" Camden asked Isaac.

"No, Camden. You aren't tall enough," Scott replied. The boy huffed and crossed his arms.

"Can I go on those?" Laura had spotted the kiddie rides. Scarlet was trying to drag Stiles towards the carousel.

"Horseys," Malia pouted.

"Vhat that?" Diana ran to the House of Mirrors.

"Swings!" Cassy clapped her hands.

"Can we go on the bumpers cars. Please!" Tommy and James chorused.

"I know a place that can make you taller." Luna said as she dragged Cam and Di inside the House of Mirrors.

"Leave it to Luna to save the day," Boyd chuckled behind them.

"Horsies!" Scarlet gave up on waiting and ran to the carousel. Malia toddled after her.

"You girls are going to be in big trouble when I catch you!" Stiles yelled as he ran.

"Can we go on the bumper cars? If not I want to go on the lions." Ryan pointed at the carousel. 

"I'm going there too!" Laura started to drag Derek towards the carousel. Stiles caught Malia and Derek got Scarlet. He sat the girls down and gave them a serious look.

"Don't ever do that again. You could've gotten hurt. You always stick with me and your father."

"You take too long." Scarlet pouted. Malia nodded her head.

"Um, can we go on the rides now?" Laura asked.

"It was only a second, and yes we can." Derek said as he got behind Malia on the horse.

* * *

 Some miles away, the teens was being chaperoned by the rest of the adults. They was having a group date at the same festival. The teens was trying to decide which to check out first. Some wanted to go ice-skating, while some wanted to check the gingerbread house station. Others wanted to go on the rides.

"How about we just split up?" Evan suggested. "That way we see what we want to see before we meet up for something to eat."

"Sure," Rukia agreed. The group split up in groups of six each just to be safe. 

"Where should we go?" Madoka wanted to know.

"Gingerbread houses," Rukia and Izumi said at once.

"Yeah. I hear they have mint gumdrops now," Evan added.

"Let's go!" Rukia dragged her friends to the gingerbread houses. 

"I am going to make a Gingermansion!" Carl cheered as they hurried to the station.

* * *

 Derek, Stiles, Peter, and Chris gathered in the den at Hale Manor with the cubs. They wanted to do some bonding. 

The kids were huddled into their own little pile. Stiles was cuddling next to Chris, and Peter and Derek were wrapped around them. The kids giggled and crawled to their parents, lying around and on top of them.

"This ises fun!" Laura squealed. Tommy and Jamey were snuggled together. 

"Hug time." Scarlet announces.

"Snuggles." Malia and Maria chorused as they hugged their older brothers and sister before going over to their parents.

"Ah! We are being attacked by Cuddle Monsters!" Stiles chuckled.

"Snuggles, Daddy and Mommy." Laura replied.

"We cubs not monsters." Jamey replied.

"Of course you are!" Peter smiled. "You're our little cubs!"


	8. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has an unusual Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 8. We finally have some free time, I'm hoping to have 12 chapters completed before Sept ends, just in case. I really want to meet that Thanksgiving deadline and it never hurts to have a head start.

The pack gathered in the den at Hale Manor to open their presents. Stiles was handing out gifts with Derek and some of the adults' help. The kids drove into their gifts, while Erica and some others helped the babies unwrap their gifts. Pictures were taken among cries and squeals of joy.

Zachary, Leilani and Kieran got new toys, new clothes, teething rings, and protection safety pins. Kevin, Malia, and Maria got toys, books by Richard Scarry, new clothes, Jungle book, Robin Hood and Beauty & the Beast storybooks, and Jumbo Plush toys. The toddlers loved their new plush toys and was flatly refusing to release their respective toys. Kevin hugged Clifford. Malia glared at Evan and Carl when they tried to take Minnie Mouse from her.

"Noo! Mine!" Malia yelled. Maria had Twilight Sparkle in a tight grip. Scarlet received new plush dolls of Aurora, Tiana, Rapunzel and Tinkerbell along with new clothes, Glitter Magic Markers, a doll house, her Hale pack wolf plushie, and Rumpelstiltskin, The Twelve Dancing Princesses, and Thumbelina storybooks. Ryan and the triplets got new clothes, toys, picture books, and crayons. Ryan got his own Scooby Doo medium sized plushie to go with his own Scooby Doo clue picture books. The triplets was playing with their own puppet theater. James, Laura and Tommy got new clothes, books, toys, crayons and coloring books. James more LEGO bricks, his own green LEGO building plate and community figurines. Ian and James was looking at both the LEGO Idea book and LEGO City Adventures. Tommy got more trains for his own train collection. He was reading Thomas & Friends adventures. Laura got the doctor play kit with the Rainbow Fairies series. The books in question had come from Rukia and Luna. All three kids got the beginner's level books on the Avengers and Magic Tree House.

Selene, Luna and Akemi got new clothes, gift cards to their favorite stores, books, and some extra stuff. Selene was happily showing off her new glitter nail polish. Akemi was listening to music on her new walk-man. Luna was reading her own copy of Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. Ian got new clothes, gift cards, books and toys. His favorite present was the Lord of the Rings LEGO set.

The Marauders all got new clothes, gift cards and things for college and their future careers. Jace got a new guitar, while Holly got new herbs that could be used for healing. Malachi got new memory stick for his camera. Emily was looking at her new Dry erase and white boards.  Alex got a subscription to her favorite music magazine, Rukia had her new BABW bear from Lyon and the Stilinski-Hale cubs in her lap, while she read #64 of Case Closed. Lyon was sketching in his new anime book with his new colored pencils. Kyle and Blake both got a subscription to Mystery Reader International. Will was showing his new video games to the others. Evan was listening to music, while reading a book on International supernatural species laws and policies. Madoka was looking through books on Chaos Walking, while Izumi read a book on computer game design. Carl got a new gi and martial arts stuff. Piper was reading one of her new cozy mystery books, while Reyna was showing her digital camera and measuring tape to Emily. Colton and Nico was doing inventory on their new props while Tony and Tess discussed when to met to play video games with Will.

The adults all got vacation packages, in addition to things for the house, gift cards to their favorite store/restaurant.  John got a trip to London. Melissa was going to the Bahamas. Peter and Chris was going to Brazil. Alan got a trip to Ireland. Isaac and Scott was going to Barbardos. Lydia and Allison got Spain, while Danny and Jackson was going back to Hawaii. Boyd and Erica would be enjoying Paris, when Derek and Stiles was going to Rome, Italy. Everyone thanked the others for the presents. The cubs were either showing their parents their gifts or had to be convinced to release their new toys, so they could go and eat their breakfast or brunch.

* * *

While the adults were busy with the cubs, Madoka and Rukia was planning their revenge. The girls pulled Blake aside to give him a gift wrapped box.

"Give this to Evan." Rukia requested.

"What are you girls doing?" Blake raised his eyebrows.

"Wait and see." Madoka smirked.

"If you get in trouble, I'm not bailing you out." Blake stated.

"It'll be worth it." Rukia was unrepentant. Blake left to walk over to Evan shaking his head. A few minutes later, Evan opened the box.

"What is this?!" Evan yelled, as he turned the box upside down. In addition to two textbooks titled: Encyclopedia of mating rituals for animals and Omega 101. There was very suggestive and disgusting pictures of bestiality. Everyone got a good look at the contents. The kids nearly saw the pictures, before Emily and the other girls blocked their view.

"Payback for the mistletoe!" Madoka and Rukia chorused as they ran out of the room laughing. The room was in total chaos. The curious kids was asking questions.

"Vhy you no let uses see?" Cam asked.

"You're too little to see this." Emily explained.

"Vhat Ev does to make Rukia and Maddie mad?" Di wanted to know.

"You don't want to know," Reyna groaned.

"I'm not sure which one is worse, getting the talk or this one." Tess commented, as Lyon tried not to smile at the memory of his past revenge prank. Jace quickly put everything back in the box and handed it off to Malachi. Malachi in turn gave the box to Derek.

"You're so grounded." Stiles hissed. The adults were going nuts, completely irritated with the young three adults.

"Right after dinner, it's straight to bed." Derek stated, giving Evan a pointed look.

* * *

John was in the Beacon Hills movie theater with the pack cubs. Emily, Holly, Piper, Izumi and Rukia tagged along with Lyon. Melissa was helping out with Boyd, Erica and some of the other pack adults.

"I can't wait to see this!" Cam exclaimed.

"Thumbelina is a fun story." Akemi agreed. Everyone was lining up for snacks.

"What kind of food do you want? Remember, you are sharing. So you need to agree on what to pick." John said.

"Popcorn and twizzlers!" several of the young children chorused.

"Kit-kat with coke." Rukia and the older kids said. The group ordered their snacks and paid. They headed to the theater, ready to relive their childhood.

* * *

 While John was at the theater with the young children. The rest of the Marauders was in the sound-proof playroom helping babysit the remaining pack cubs. Some of the adults had headed home with the presents, and to get the things needed for Christmas dinner. Derek and Stiles were having some quality time to themselves. The alpha pair was in the master suite cuddling and kissing.

"That was a good Christmas." Derek replied.

"Yes, other than Rukia and Madoka's revenge stunt, this was a good Christmas." Stiles agreed.

"I think that was going too far. Evan may have played a prank on them, but this was not acceptable. The kids nearly saw those pictures." Derek responded.

"So, is grounding them enough? Or does there need to be more to it?" Stiles asked.

"More should do." Derek stated.

"Okay what do you think of using the original punishment Jackson and Scott suggested for the boys after the wolfsbane fiasco part 2 for the girls? How long should they be grounded?" Stiles asked his mate.

"Two and a half months should work, for them. Evan gets two months." Derek replied.

"Okay, Rukia gets babysitting duty, has to help Dad, Melissa and Deaton at the hospital, until then. Evan loses all privileges and has to help sort the books. We will need to think of something for Madoka. Because she is going back to New York tomorrow, and has school next month. So should we have Izumi and the others supervise her while they are in the city?" Stiles suggested.

"Yeah." Derek replied.

"Supervision, it is then," Stiles decided.

"Okay, enough talk of punishment! Let's just snuggle!" Derek smiled as he wrapped himself around Stiles.

* * *

The pack was gathering in the dining room at Hale Manor. They would be sitting down to eat Christmas dinner. The menu was roast beef with brown potatoes, broccoli and cauliflower with melted cheese on top, salad and fluffy rolls. There were cakes, candies, pies and cookies. The desserts varied, from French Silk Chocolate pie to Peppermint candy. The table was set perfectly, and everyone was sitting in their seat. 

"Yummy!" Malia squealed excitedly, as she looked around. Kieran was pouting, he wanted to eat the yummy looking food too! The chocoholics tried to sneak some of the dessert foods on their plate, but their attempts was blocked by Isaac.

"Nope! Not until you finish dinner!" Isaac said. Some of the toddlers stood up in their seats and tried to crawl on the table to reach for the food platters. Maria and Scarlet were making grabby hands at the potatoes. While Kevin went for the beef and Malia opted for the rolls. Their parents grabbed them and sat them in their seats. They scolded the children, who pouted and crossed their arms over their chests. 

"Ve hungwy." Kevin pouted.

"Can we start eating now?" Ian asked.

"Yes. You can if only you behave." Stiles responded. The children nodded and waited as their parents put food on their plates. They ate with very few spills and staining and got to have some pieces of dessert and candy.


	9. Birthdays and Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack celebrates two birthdays.

The pack was gathered at the Gallagher-Hale household for Maria's 2nd birthday. The theme was My Little Pony. The den looked like it had exploded in the colors of pink and purple. There was posters of Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and the other characters along with cardboard cut outs scattered through the room. Pink balloons floated around the room. Streamers and danglers hung from the ceiling. Decals were stuck to the walls. There was a personalized banner saying 'Happy Birthday, Maria!'

There was even a pink and purple pinata of Twilight Sparkle. A pink table cloth covered the refreshment table with a centrepiece. There were the usual party games like; 'Pin the Tail on the Wolf', plush toys of Twilight and her friends, and Candy Land. There was a bean bag toss, potato sack race bags and bingo for the older guests.

The parents had made cupcakes with rainbows and signatures for each character. They wanted to avoid a food fight with the cake. The smaller the mess, the happier the occasion.

"How do we play Bingo?" Ian was asking in confusion. The kids were playing party games. 

"Ask your dads. They can explain better. I don't completely understand the rules," Rukia replied.

"Can we play poker instead?" Evan asked.

"You can, but no gambling with money!" Isaac responded. "We have some candy for that."

"Who should deal the cards? Whoever is dealer needs to make sure no one cheats," Kyle spoke.

"I gotcha," John says as he opens a bag of candy. He poured it out on the table and took the deck of cards from Evan's hand.

"Okay," the kids said, as Rukia handed the pack of cards to John. 

"Can ve pwease pway Candy Land?" Maria tugged at Peter's pants.

"Okay, sweetheart. Just let me set up the game," Peter responded. The kids gathered around Peter as he set up the game. He gave all the kids their board game pieces and supervised them as they played. It was a pretty good party.

* * *

 

The Hales were gathered in Alan's office. Laura had brought along her doctor's kit and was playing doctor with Scarlet and James. Malia was fiddling with the buttons and controls, trying to figure out how the X-ray machine worked. 

"Don't mess with that, kiddo," Deaton said. "That is used by grownups but I'll explain it to you when you are older."

"'Kay," Malia said.

"Which are we going to have, sissy or brother?" James asked from his seat on the floor.

"I think it might be another girl, buddy," Derek guessed.

"Is it too early to find out?" Stiles asked Deaton and Isaac.

"Nope," Isaac smiled. "You see those two masses? Those are your twin boys. They are positioned just right so we can tell. James isn't outnumbered anymore."

"Yay!" James cheered bouncing around the room excitedly.

"Twins like Jamey and me?" Laura asked looking at the picture.

"Vhat that means?" Scarlet asked.

"Wittle wike Kiewan, Zachy ands Wei," Malia noted.

"Exactly!" Derek smiled.

"What do you think of a forest for the nursery with a magical feel to it?" Stiles asked his husband. 

"I love it." Derek smiled.

* * *

The pack was gathered at Hale Manor for Malia's b-day party. The den was decorated for the party. There was a personalized banner for Malia with helium and yellow balloons. The theme was Beauty & the Beast. In addition to the Pin the tail on the Wolf game and puppets. There was also a pinata. Colorful stringers and pictures were all over the wall. The cake topper was the Beast and Belle.  For the older kids there were: Hot Potato, sidewalk chalk, and limbo.

The food was simple. Sandwiches, baked chips, cookies, cupcakes, and juice were available.

"What do you guys want to do: play limbo or color?" Rukia asked.

"Coloring!" the kids cried out. The adults sat down all of the crayons, markers, and paper. The kids got to work quickly.

"What are you drawing?" Rukia asked looking at Malia and Maria's scribbles.

"Ponies!" Maria exclaimed. 

"Babies." Malia said.

"Well, she's excited to have a sibling," Evan mumbled to Rukia. The other teen laughed at him before helping the kids reach the other crayons.

* * *

 

Boyd, Erica, and Zachary had showed up at Alan's office for a checkup. Erica was about 4 months along.

Deaton pressed the wand to Erica's stomach. "The baby is healthy. It's growing at a normal rate and has all the limbs it should have at the moment."

"Which is it? Boy or girl?" Boyd asked.

"Twins. One of each.  Zachary has a little sister and brother."

"We have Gwendolyn, and we need to think of a name for this little one," Erica smiled.

"We'll get the others input. They can help," Boyd responded.

"We will need to get another crib, then. And maybe twice of everything we have just in case," Erica replied.

"Yeah. Never too safe," Boyd responded as he helped his wife off of the table.

* * *

 

The cubs was in the park playing. The Marauders was helping babysit. Sean and Tori also was there with some of Rukia's older cousins. The toddlers were in the sandbox with Evan and some of the young adults, building a sand castle. Di and Cassy were at the swings with Emily and Holly. 

"Well, look who we have here," a familiar voice chuckled. "It's the baby gang."

"Leave us alone, Austin!" Laura yelled. 

"Mama!" Malia yelled. "Bullies!" Hearing the call, Rukia and some of the Marauders ran up.

"I thought you learned your lesson when you got expelled." Rukia narrowed her eyes at Austin.

Austin and his friends backed up. They backed right into Derek, who grabbed their collars as Stiles grabbed a few ears.

"Busted," Blake commented glaring at the bullies.

"What is going on here, Austin?" the boy's mother said as she walked over. "Please don't tell me that you are bullying these children again?"

"I'll leave them in your hands," Stiles spoke as he released the bullies. 

"You boys come with me, too," the woman ordered. "Your mothers would want to hear about your behavior."

After Derek released the boys, the group left.

"Mama! Daddy!" Malia ran to hug her parents.

"Are they gone?" Scarlet asked. 

"Will they leave us alone now?" Laura wanted to know.

"They should now," Derek responded. "They've learned their lesson."


	10. Another Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives finds a body outside the MO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 10. Chapter 39 can wait, this one cannot.

The pack and the MacKenzie clan gathered at the local Ice-cream party shoppe for Temari and Chiyo's birthday party. The twins would be turning three. The party room was decorated for the party. The theme was Hello Kitty. Posters and decals of Kitty covered the wall. Pink and Helium balloons were placed all over the room. Pink streamers and danglers hung from the ceiling along with a pinata of Kitty. There was a Disco ball along with 'Pin the tail on the wolf and Limbo for party games.  The menu considered of pizza, bread sticks and a fruit platter. The drink choices were fruit fanta and soda. Chocolate and vanilla cake would be served with ice-cream.

"All right! Time for games!" Jun yelled as he finished setting up the various games. The kids started to line up for the games. Some went to the pinata, while the older kids opted for disco, wanting to try something new. They waited for their turn.

* * *

Lydia and Allison took the boys to Alan's office for a checkup. While Allison was being helped on the table, by Lydia. Rachel and Isaac were keeping careful watch on Kieran. Since the younger boy was crawling around the room, trying to walk. Isaac was also telling Ryan that the walls wasn't his to use as a canvas. So he cannot color on them like he wanted.

"Listen to your uncle, Ryan. And be careful of your brother." Lydia said.

"Okay, sorry Kieran." Ryan pouted as he wandered away from the walls, and back to where Kieran was now holding on to a chair. The boy tried to take a step, before letting go. When Kieran tried to take a step on his own, he started wobbling.

"Oh my God! Deaton, quick get your camera!" Isaac smiled. Ryan quickly took his brother's hands, before the boy could fall. As Kieran toddled around the room with Ryan in tow, Deaton took a picture of the scene.

"That was so cute!" Isaac cooed as he pressed his wand to Allison's stomach.

"Vhen ve getting a sissy? Ian, Tommy, Jamey and Cam have sissy." Ryan said.

"Maybe this one will be a girl." Lydia inferred. In the meantime, Rachel was looking at the tiny form on the screen closely.

"You're right, it's a girl." she smiled.

"Yay! A sissy!" Ryan cheered, as he threw his arms up in the air. Kieran was giggling as he clapped his hands.

"What kind of color should we go with for the nursery? The same question applies to a theme." Allison asked her mate.

"Blue sounds pretty." Lydia smiled as she kissed Allison.

* * *

The pack was gathered at the McCall-Lahey household. The theme was Disney's Aristocrats. Colored streamers and danglers hung from the ceiling of the den, alongside a pinata. The table was covered with hotdogs, ketchup, mustard and other toppings. There was a bowl filled with potato chips. Dips was set out with a veggie platter. The two coolers in the backyard was filled with water, juice and soda. The vanilla and chocolate layered cake was waiting to be served much later with neapolitian ice cream.

The indoor party games were puppets and musical chair. The puppet theater was set up in the den ready to be put to use if the kids wished. In the backyard, inflatables had been set up. There was a bouncy castle,  wet/dry slides and an extreme obstacle course for the older guests. They even had an 'Animal Kingdom' toddler unit inflatables set up for the smaller children. There even was a 5 in 1 bounce/slide combo set up. The kids were running all over the yard. Rukia grabbed Lyon and dragged him to one of the water slides.

"That was fun!" Rukia laughed as they got off the slide.

"I'm hungry, do you know when dinner will be served?" Kyle asked from nearby.

"Mommy! Hungwy." Di said rubbing her tummy.

"Mama, Dada, where cake?!" Malia asked her parents.

"Vhen ve eats?" Cam wanted to know.

"Dessert isn't done, but we can start eating!" Derek yelled. The family came running, ready to eat.

* * *

Peter and John met up with Boyd, Dylan and Sean at the park. Yellow tape was blocking off all entrances and exits to the park. Sean and Dylan were kneeling besides the body. The forensics team was already there gathering evidence. Some were taking pictures. The scene was bloody. The corpse was mangled, her stomach had been opened, some entails were missing.

"What happened? This isn't the killer's usual M.O." Peter commented.

"She was shot, although." Boyd responded as he gestured to the neat round little hole in the woman's forehead.

"If this vic was a hunter, she most likely pissed someone off." Sean commented.

"Can we get a ID on her?" John asked.

"I'll check with the others, and go through our wanted list. Maybe we'll get a hit." Dylan spoke.

"I don't understand why a hunter would kill another. Is it possible that Dean didn't commit this murder?" Boyd asked.

"Yeah, Dean never was one for killing fellow hunters." Sean stated.

"If Dean didn't kill her, then who did?" Boyd asked in confusion.

"Whoever it is, knows him well enough to copy his killing style. They managed to frame him for the murders." John sighed.

"Whoever it is, isn't messing around." Dylan stated.

* * *

Isaac and Scott were back in Alan's office for their annual checkup. The triplets had set up their own version of a puppet theater and were entertaining Kevin with their play acting. Kevin clapped his hands and giggled at the story the hand puppets were weaving.

"They must really love that puppet theater." Deaton stated.

"They sure do. They even asked for new puppets for their birthday." Isaac confirmed.

"They wanted the fantasy kind. Dragons, a princess and knight. It made shopping for birthday gifts easy. And they really want to know if there are any puppet museums." Scott smiled.

"I know one in Germany." Deaton responded.

"Let's have Stiles and Lydia check to see if there are similar museums in the USA first before we try planning vacations to Europe." Scott suggested to his husband.

"Alright. Maybe they could learn how to make wooden puppets." Isaac responded.

"It would be interesting to see them with marionettes." Scott smiled. Then Deaton finished looking over the kids then got to Scott. He started to squeeze the gel on his stomach as he prepared for the sonogram. He had a checkup to finish.


	11. Puppy Piles and Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack enjoy life.

The pack gathered at the bus station. The Marauders would be returning home, all of them would be staying until the final battle. Then the majority would go home to their families.

"Where Madi and Izzy?" Di asked bouncing around.

"They will all be here soon," Jackson responded. "They will be here and then we'll go home."

Just then the bus pulled in the station and came to a stop. The Marauders filed out of the bus. They were carrying their bags.

Some were ran over by the children. They laughed, picking up the kids.

"What a greeting!" They chuckled grabbing their bags and meeting the family.

* * *

 The pack were at the Lego land theme park celebrating Tommy's 5th birthday. The party room was decorated with Lego City helium balloons, red, blue and yellow streamers and a personalized banner for Tommy. The theme was Lego City. The table was covered in Lego City confetti and a Lego City tablecloth. The birthday cake was marble. The wall had a Lego City poster. 

The food was a platter of deli meats and cheese, bagels, and other toppings for make your own deli sandwiches, veggie platter with ranch dip, and chips. 

The party games were a pinata, musical chairs, puppet toys and face-painting for the other guests.

There was bags for the kids filled with party favors including coloring books, box of sidewalk chalk and other assorted goodies.

"This looks delicious!" Tommy cheered.

"Thank you!" Piper replied smiling. 

"Can Is paint?" Ryan asked looking at the face paint with interest. 

"Vhen ve pway?" Scarlet wanted to know. Kevin, Malia and Maria were trying to swing at the pinata. 

"Puppets!" Cassy cheered.

"This is going to be one hell of a party." Danny whispered to the adults. They each took a child and went around to look at the games.

* * *

The pack gathered in the den at Hale Manor. Derek wanted the pack to bond. So they were all in a puppy pile, adults, teens and kids.

"Finally!" Evan chuckled. "I get to cuddle with Isaac and Cam!"

"Hugs Mommy and Daddy!" Kevin cheered.

"Hugs time," James was saying to his younger sisters.

"Hug Mommy and Daddy and everyone." Laura agreed.

"Tommy," Peter said, "can you please remove your foot from Papa's kidney?"

"Oops," Tommy said scrambling off his Papa.

"And to whomever is petting my hair, while it is a comforting gesture, I would like you to stop," Danny announced. Scott pulled back.

"Sorry! I thought you were Isaac."

* * *

The pack gathered at the Gallagher-Martin household for Kieran's 1st b-day. The den had been decorated for the party. The theme was Mickey Mouse. The walls was covered with Mickey & friends decals. Helium balloons floated around the room. There was a personalized birthday banner for Kieran. His high chair had been decorated for the occasion, with Mickey Mouse pennant banner and blue fringes. There was even a matching plastic floor mat under his chair for the occasion. Mickey Mouse blue streamers and danglers hung from the ceiling, with a pull string pinata. There was a pin-the-tail-on-the-wolf game, a Duck Fishing Game and face-painting. 

There was cookies shaped like Minnie and cupcakes with Mickey on them. They had sandwiches and fruits and cheese sticks. There was also tea and juice.

* * *

Peter and Chris was back in Alan's office with the cubs. Tommy was playing with his trains, while Maria had decided to turn the clinic in a larger play-set for her ponies. The little toddler was having her pony plushie Twilight Sparkle jump from the X-ray machine to the nearest machine. She had also brought along other toys such as Applejack and Pinkie Pie. 

"They are developing vivid imaginations," Deaton said.

"They truly are," Chris smiled.

"They are nearly as bad as the triplets. I heard from Derek that they are obsessed with puppets." Peter replied.

"When I was taking a class in college, they said that some children need objects to make sense of certain things. Some kids even channel energy, emotion, and feelings into inanimate objects," Isaac commented.

"Wait, puppets can't come to life, can they?" Peter asked.

"No," Deaton chuckled before abruptly stopping. "Unless you want them to."

"When is the baby coming out?" Tommy asked.

"In a few months," Chris answered. "You'll have a baby brother."

"Yay!" Tommy cheered. 

Tommy hopped around as the adults laughed. He was so excited to be an older brother again.


	12. Herbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples decide to enjoy their childhood again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie with chapter 12.

Peter and John met up with Dylan, Boyd and Sean at a park close to the high school. Yellow tape cordoned off the area. The trio was surrounding the corpse. 

"It's another hunter. Same cause of death and same M.O." Dylan reported stepping back to reveal the dead man. The man had the familiar round hole in his forehead. His face was frozen in a expression of pain, fury and terror.

"Have you discovered anything linking them? Other than the fact that they were hunters?" John asked.

"They killed Jun and Rukia's family." Boyd responded.

"All of them? How do you know? I doubt Rukia saw everyone that were there that day." Dylan asked.

"We should talk with their siblings. They could tell us what we need to know." John suggested.

"We should. Maybe the wheels of justice will begin to turn. They have waited too long." Sean replied. As if on cue, familiar ghosts appeared.

"No need. They were all there." Yahiko announced angrily.

"What is going on here?" Peter asked.

"We finally figured out Jun's endgame and it is a doozy." Nagato explained.

"Mama and Papa are really mad!" Kankuro announced.

"Those deaths are Jun's way to draw Dean out of hiding." Kushina announced.

"Is he nuts?! The boy is going to get himself killed!" Boyd yelled.

"Tell him that." Brandon replied.

"Tell the others that. He has help." Kankuro added.

"Marissa for one. She is really mad because her best friend Claire Halloran was killed with her parents when the hunters came. Her little brother Blake lived because Claire hid him. He's best friends with Rukia." Yahiko commented. Dylan spun.

"Claire was my sister!" he exclaimed.

"So we now know who is behind all this. What should we do now?" Sean asked.

"Confront them." John replied. The detectives let the crew clean the scene and collect the evidence. They had some sense to talk in Jun.

* * *

The pack gathered at the McCall-Lahey household for Kevin's 2rd birthday party. The den and the backyard was decorated. The theme was Clifford the Red Dog. Rainbow paper lanterns, streamers and a pinata hung from the ceiling. There was a poster of Clifford and Emily Elizabeth covering a wall, with decals stuck to the other walls. In the backyard there was card-board stand-ups of the characters. There was red balloons placed around the den and tied to chairs outside.

In the den, was the refreshment table. There was mixed berry punch with lemon. The chocolate and vanilla cupcakes had butter-cream frosting with red gumdrops. There was chicken on the BQ with salad greens and veggie chips. There was juice and soda.

In the backyard there was a Life-sized Candy Land game with a mobile petting zoo. The horses and zebras were walking around the field shaking their manes, and stopping to let the children pet them. Kevin squealed and clapped his hands excitedly. Malia ran to the animals and tried hugging their legs.

"Can ve pets them?" Scarlet asked her parents.

"They're fluffy." Ian said from where he was petting a horse.

"Horsies!" Maria squealed happily.

"They need to be fed. Would any of you kids like to help feed them?" the keeper said.

"Yes!" Kevin squeaked. The kids nodded eagerly. The keeper handed the kids their usual feed and instructed them. The kids giggled at the horse as he nipped their finger tips.

* * *

Danny and Jackson took the kids to Alan's office for a checkup. Leilani was fussing in Danny's arms, as Deaton gave her a checkup. While Ian sat in a chair reading the latest mystery in the Boxcar Children book series.

"Leilani's teething, so she's been really fussy." Danny explained as his daughter whimpered.

"I rub her cheeks and give her some cold juice, but that doesn't help." Ian added.

"Do you have any advice on what to do with a teething werewolf cub?" Jackson asked Deaton and Isaac.

"Lots of teething toys, soft food and formula. You might want to bring her to a pediatric dentist to get something to soothe the pain. She seems very sensitive to it." Deaton responded.

"Thanks for the advice." Jackson sighed in relief.

"Anyone you recommend?" Danny asked Rachel and the others.

"My friend Janice, she deals with wolf cubs and werewolves. Talk to her and she'll help." the doctor said as he gave them her card.

"Thank you." Jackson was vastly relieved.

"Do you know if I'm going to have a little brother or sister yet?" Ian asked his parents.

"A little brother." Deaton responded.

"Hayden at last. We need a middle name through." Jackson smiled.

"Nolan. It sounds unique for a middle name." Ian suggested.

"Excellent!" Danny smiled. Deaton finished the checkup and sent them on their way. They headed to the paint store. They need to paint the nursery for the baby.

* * *

The pack gathered at Build a Bear Workshop for Scarlet's 3rd birthday party. The party room was decorated with streamers, danglers, pink paper lanterns, and a pinata. There was helium balloons floating around the room. The theme was Disney's Fairy Hollow. The games were musical chairs and puppets in addition to a pinata.

There was mini pizzas, fruit and cheese kahobs, veggie platter with ranch dip. There was soda for the older guests with fruit juice for the younger children. The cake was red velvet with TInkerbell for the cake topper.

"This is so fun!" Ian smiled as he held up his Captain America bear.

"This is a great idea!" Laura exclaimed as she put together a doctor bear. James was holding a Camo Bear. Rukia was making a 'King Penguin' to add to her collection of plushies.

"I'm going to make one," Derek whispered to Stiles. The human laughed as he watched his husband tried to discreetly make a baseball bear.

"Pwincess bear?" Scarlet asked her parents as she tried to put together a 'Disney Princess Bear'.

"When can we eat?" Evan asked.

"In a few minutes. Can you help Scarlet make her bear?" Stiles said. Evan nodded and got to work.

"This are for the twins." Luna announced as she held up two blue teddy bears.

"Thank you." Stiles replied smiling. The pack finished making their bears and paid. Then they went to eat their lunch and cake.  The party was a success.

* * *

 The adults gathered at the Whittemore-Mahealani household to watch the Herbie movie series. The snacks were popcorn, trail mix, and soda.

"I remember being in middle school, watching this movie." Jackson commented.

"Herbie is a classic. A pity there are only 6 movies, one of them being a remake." Allison mused.

"I didn't like the remake." Scott admitted.

"Which movie is your favorite? Mine is Herbie Goes Bananas. My favorite scene is the one when Captain Blythe and Aunt Louise both end up passengers at the same time by accident. They both find out that Herbie is sentient, during a wild high speed chase with Paco at the wheel." Erica laughed at the memory.

"Herbie Goes Bananas will forever be the best." Jackson added.

"So in which order do you want to watch the movies?" Danny asked.

"In order," Isaac suggested. Danny came back with the popcorn and started the movie. The couples settled in to watch the movie and relive their childhood again.


	13. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The FBI comes in to help with the killings.

The pack gathered at 'Paint Your Own Pottery' shop to celebrate the twins's 5th birthday. The party room was decorated for the party. The theme was Ducktales. There was posters from the animated cartoon. Stand-ups of the main characters; Scrooge, Huey, Dewey and Louie had been placed around the room. Along with some extra characters; Webby, Magica De Spell, and Launchpad McQuack. Colored streamers and a pinata hung from the ceilings. Helium balloons were tied to various places. In addition to the pinata and the pottery, there was pin the tail on the wolf and a treasure hunt. 

The menu was mozzarella cheese sticks with tomato sauce, a fruit platter with strawberry marshmallow dip, Ants on a Log, sausage snack wraps, and veggie tortilla roll-ups. Stiles had elected to go with finger food not wanting to risk a major mess to check up later. The cake was rainbow marble cake. The cake was vanilla dyed in all colors of the rainbow. There was another dessert: Chocolate Mousse Log with strawberries on top. The chocoholics were in heaven. 

"When do we get to paint the pots?" Jackson asked Stiles. "I want to make a pot for the baby."

"Here," Stiles handed a pot to Jackson. He and Derek were passing pieces of pottery to everyone. 

"Thanks," Jackson smiled before he went to sit beside Danny. The man was waiting so they could paint it together.

"How Is make pink?" Scarlet pouts.

"I want Blue." James pointed at the nearest jars. 

The instructor sat next to them. "You take your brush and let your mind guide you. Whatever you want to draw, you can put on this pot. Any color, any shape, any thought." He sat out the paint and brushes and showed the kids how to hold the brush and how to make wide and thin strokes.

"Thank you," the children smiled at the instructor.

The kids go to work, drawing and mixing colors. They were having fun and expressing their emotions on the pots.

* * *

 John, Peter, and Dylan was at the bus station waiting for the FBI agents to arrive.

"I wish it didn't have to come to this again," Dylan said.

John sighed, "What can we do? This is out of our hands."

The bus arrived, and a group of people got off. They were carrying bags and briefcases. The men and women were in dress pants and shirts. Their guns and badges were on their hips, bouncing every time they stepped.

"Agent Maddeux?" Sean called out to one of the female agents.

"Sean, it's nice to finally meet you," Agent Madeaux said, shaking the younger man's hand.

"I heard you have some information on who is behind the killings." a younger female said.

"This is Lucy Kincaid, a trainee, but she is the best at profiling." Agent Madeaux explained.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy," John smiled. "We'll be escorting you to the station." The group piled into vans and cars. They needed to get down to business.

* * *

 The pack gathered at the miniature golf course to celebrate Ryan's 4th birthday. Some of his classmates were there in addition to the pack.  In addition to the miniature golf course there was also a clubhouse with an arcade. 

The party room was decorated with Scooby, Fred, Velma, Daphne and Shaggy cutouts in addition to streamers, helium balloons and some posters. A personalized banner read 'Happy Birthday Ryan!'

The food was hot dogs, corndogs, fries, and sodt pretzels. There was water and soda. Allison had packed a cooler full with juice for the younger children. 

There were vanilla and chocolate cupcakes to be served with ice cream. The toppers was Scooby.

There was a Scooby pinata in addition to the arcade and mini golf. 

"Grampa," Ryan started, "can you show me how to golf?" Chris smiled and nodded.

"Daddy, does you know how to golf?" James asked Derek.

"You too, mommy?" Laura wanted to know. 

"We do," Stiles smiled as he lifted up the girl.

"Teach uses pwease!" Scarlet and Malia said.

"Okay," Derek chuckled as he took the club from Scarlet. Malia held hers as he led them to the nearest open course.

The other kids were asking their parents and chaperones for help.

They played all the courses before getting to lunch. The kids thought it was a cool party and left talking about it.

* * *

 The Mauraders was visiting the carnival in another town for their group date. Adam and Sam with their wives were playing chaperone.

There was a ticket booth, various games and food booths. There was attractions everywhere.

Vendors was selling popcorn, cotton candy, lemonade, ice-cream and many other assorted treats.

There was various kinds of games of chance and skill such as Duck pond, Ring the Bell, and Balloon and dart. When people won, they would receive a prize, usually a plush toy. the size varied from small to extra large. 

There was many kinds of rides and attractions from thrill rides to family rides. There was Bumper cars, a Giant carousel, Gravitron, Yo-Yo; a swing ride, Super Slide, Tilt-a-Whirl, Fun House, Landslide; a spiral slide, Giant Ferris Wheel, Mardi Gras; a 2 story mirror maze with a spiral slide at the end and Wisdom Orient Express a roller coaster.

There was traditional carnival food. Funnel cake, fried Oreos, and corn dogs were being sold. People were coming and going, buying everything from the food carts.

"What should we do now?" Lyon asked.

"I really want to try the rides." Rukia said.

"I'm hungry." Evan replied.

"We need to get tickets first before we try the rides." Piper pointed out.

"You guys go eat. We'll meet you at the food carts after we hits some rides," Adam suggested.


	14. A 4th of July to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack works hard when something serious happens to the cubs.

The pack gathered at the Stilinski household to celebrate Independence day. The backyard was decorated with balloons and other red, white, and blue decorations. The food was burgers, fruit and pasta salad, veggie platter with dip and chips. 

There were water, juice, and soda in the coolers. The desserts were: red, white, and blue strawberry shortcake, Fourth of July Jigglers, and chocolate and vanilla cupcakes decorated with red, white and blue butter-cream frosting.

The strawberry shortcake was shaped and decorated like a flag, complete with white icing and strawberries and blueberries. 

There was Italian ice. Blue and red food coloring had been added ahead of time so it would freeze and set in properly.

"Thank you for helping with the food" Stiles was saying to the others.

"It's our pleasure," Melissa smiled. "This is an important celebration, and it involves family. We all need to pitch in somehow."

* * *

 The kids were running around playing. A wading pool had been set up with a slip n' slide. Several kids were wearing bathing suits. Some kids was playing with the puppet theater, Isaac had brought over earlier with the cubs' puppet toys.

The blown up volleyball was being passed around. The younger kids were on the older children's shoulders. They were having fun hitting around the inflatable.

"Here, catch!" Evan yelled throwing the ball to Madoka and Di.

"I gots it!" Diana said has she hit the ball back. 

Blake jumped and hit the ball sending it flying out of the fenced backyard.

"Whoops! Sorry!" he yelled.

"I'll get it," John rolled his eyes. He jogged into the next yard, hoping he wouldn't have to hear Mrs. Petterson's yapping.

"Can we go help Grandpa?" Laura asked her parents.

"No." Derek replied.

"You don't want to meet Mrs. Petterson," Scott responded. "Trust us."

* * *

 Unknown to the pack, they had uninvited guests. A group of people were laying in wait to seize their chance.

When John had left, they moved in. They bust through the backdoor, beginning to attack.

The kids screamed in terror, and woke the younger kids up from their naps. The babies began wailing.

Most of the assailants were on the adults and children while they went after Akemi, Rukia, and Scarlet.

"Noo! Rukia!" Scarlet cried out clinging to Rukia. Temari and Chiyo clung to their aunt tightly.

"No! Bad!" Chiyo tried to kick the assailant.

"Get this brat off of me!" the stranger yelled.

"Chiyo isn't a brat! Leave her alone!" Rukia shouted. 

"Just take the girls, man. We gotta go!" another kidnapper yelled. They got out as quick as they came and the police were on the scene minutes later.

* * *

 The pack was gathered for a meeting at Hale Manor. The FBI was there along with the were-hunter teams. Some of the Marauders were upstairs watching the cubs with help from Melissa and some others. 

"What was Jun thinking?!" Isaac exclaimed as he paced the floor.

"Jun wouldn't terrorize his own sister and kids," Sean pointed out.

"I agree," Lucy stated. "This has to be the work of someone else."

"Why did Jun MacKenzie got after those people?" Agent Madeaux asked. "What is the connection between those 'victims'?"

"Dean," John responded. "It is the only possible way."

"Would this Dean's last name happen to be Winchester? He is wanted for murder and a long list of crimes," Agent Madeaux asked suspiciously. "He's on the FBI's Most Wanted list. He first got on there when he was impersonating careers of law officers."

"What are we going to do about him?! He has my babies!" Stiles nearly shouted.

"He has been after Rukia for about 17 years now. He helped kill my relatives because they were protecting her." Sean explained.

"We go hunting for them, but we tread lightly," the agent responded. "We're getting the kids back."


	15. Cried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack suffers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 15, please don't kill us for the contents of this chapter! *runs away*

While the rescue team was arriving at the warehouse district, the rogue hunters their hands full. Because Jun and his group had gotten there first.

"No retreat, no surrender. You kill or get killed." Jun told his group. Then they converged on the hunters, using the advantage of surprise. Screams of horror and fury went up among cursing.

"Leave Winchester to me!" Jun yelled as he headed straight to Dean, holding a katana.

"Jun, are you crazy!" Marissa yelled, slamming the butt of her gun into a hunter's head.

"I thought you wanted Dean wiped from this earth?" Jun asked his mate. Meanwhile, the rescue party finally arrived to find the place in chaos. Supernatural beings and humans were fighting using guns and various kinds of objects as melee weapons.

"What is going on?!" Scott yelled taking in the battle.

"Boss called dibs on Winchester!" a were-coyote announced, as he broke a vase on a hunter's head.

"Oh no," Derek breathed before running. He had to do something and fast.

* * *

While Derek and some others went to stop Jun, the remaining rescuers split up. Some headed towards the back of the warehouse, while the rest went to help with the battle. They had rogues and vigilantes to round up.

"We have to look before they come looking!" Evan yelled to the others.

"Why don't we split up? We can cover more ground this way?" Blake offered. Evan and Blake ran one way, while Madoka and Nico went in another direction. Meanwhile, in another part of the warehouse, the girls were locked in a dark room. All five girls had been tied up.

"How can we get out?" Akemi wanted to know. While Scarlet and the twins were crying.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Scarlet sobbed. She wanted her parents to make the scary man go away! He had looked at her funny and said scary things! (1)

"I don't know. I can hear a lot of fighting out there." Rukia responded.

"Daddy?" Scarlet asked. A door opened, letting in the bright lights. Behind shielded eyes, the kidnapped girls heard a voice.

"Thank God! Now hold still, I'm going to let you loose!" Evan yelled as he flicked open his hunting knife.

"Ev?" Rukia perked up.

"Vhere Daddy?" Scarlet and the twins asked in a whimper.

"We're getting you out. We'll get you to your Daddy." Blake promised.

"Kay," the kids said. Evan and Blake got the kids out and they started to run. The teenagers were on their way out, following behind the boys. They needed to be deadly silent in order not to be caught.

* * *

While the Marauders were rescuing the girls, Dean and Jun were locked into battle.  Neither were giving an inch, determined to get the upper hand on the other. Jun had Dean around his neck, the hunter struggling to gain leverage. The human then flipped the other man over his shoulder, knocking him to the ground. He got down and started to sucker punch his enemy. He was furious and wanted this to end in the latter's death. Jun saw the katana lying nearby. His hand shot out and grabbed hold of the sword. In a swift move, he stabbed Dean in the chest with Yahiko's katana. (2) Dean hunched. He stared down at the katana, sticking out of his chest. Jun had a smirk on his face, happy to see that his enemy down for the count.

"That was for my family." Jun breathed as he stood up.  Jo had been watching, took aim and pulled the trigger, just as Rukia showed up.

"Jun, watch out!" Rukia yelled. But it was too late, the bullet had stuck its mark, Jun coughed up blood.  

"Jun!" Rukia screamed into horror. Abruptly, she growled and picked up a sword from a downed hunter, then thrust the sword through Jo's chest. She then rushed to Jun, putting pressure on the bullet wound.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my promise." Jun managed to say as his vision blurred. Everything was going black.

"No, you bastard! You can't do this to me! You can't do this to me! You can't leave without a goodbye...Goodbye." Rukia sobbed.

"Tell Marissa and the girls, I'm sorry. Take care of them, please?" Jun requested. 

"I promise." Rukia sobbed. She kissed her brother's temple and watched as his eyes closed. She had to be strong for her nieces and sister, she had to be. Just then Derek and the others arrived. (3)

* * *

The group arrived back at Hale Manor. The remaining pack members were waiting for them. The FBI agents had left with the remants of Jun's group.

"Mommy!" Scarlet cried out, as she squirmed in Derek's arms, wanting her mom. The alpha walked over to where Stiles was sitting and put the toddler in Stiles' lap. Stiles wrapped his arms around his little girl. Akemi was hugging her friends. Rukia and the twins were swept up in hugs from Fiona and the other MacKenzies.

"Vhere Mommy and Daddy?" Chiyo asked as she looked around in confusion. Where were her parents? Rukia got down on her knees and looked at the little girl.

"They're in a better place. Don't worry, they're still watching you two." A tear slipped down her cheek. The pack gasped knowing what had happened.

"No," Temari whimpered as Chiyo started to sob.

"They're orphans too?" Izumi gasped.

"Not again!" Nico mumbled.

"What are you going to do about the rest of the hunters and Jun's group?" Emily wanted to know.

"The FBI has the survivors of Jun's group." Derek stated.

"I killed Jo. The group is weak and can be dispatched. As for the girls, after college, I'm going to take them in. For right now, I'm asking if any of you can take them in." Rukia said.

"We will take them in." Erica announced with Boyd nodding in agreement.

"We have room, and the others have their hands full with their own kids." Boyd stated.

"Thank you, I'll go and get their stuff ready." Rukia hugged them, then bounded up the stairs to the kids' room. She grabbed their bags and started shoving in their clothes. She cried as she did it. She cried because she wanted her family back. She cried because she wanted the girls to have their parents back. She cried because she was angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) See We're Young and Naive, Still and Called Out in the Dark for more details.  
> 2) The katana Jun used against Dean belonged to Yahiko. See Called Out in Dark for more details.  
> 3) Derek and the others did try their best, sadly they got sidetracked by some of Jo's group.


	16. Welcome Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack welcome two more cubs.

Derek and Stiles was in Alan's office, with Stiles on the delivery table. Melissa and Rachel were there to help out and had sterilized all instruments. Stiles had gone in labor, however the twins seemed to not want to come out.

"What is happening? Why aren't they coming?!" Stiles screamed. He wasn't feeling pain, but he was terrified.

"All babies are different." Melissa began.

"It just depends," Deaton added. "This is not your first time giving birth. You can understand that."

"I want them out now!" Stiles groans.

"I can try to induce labor," Rachel offered. "Give me a second."

"Okay, the twins definitely take after you," Stiles gave his mate a weak glare, as pain shot through him.

"I'm not this stubborn," Derek mumbled as he took Stiles' hand.

Before Stiles could reply, the pains returned stronger and he screamed.

"The head is crowning. One of them decided to come out," Rachel announced.

Stiles squeezed Derek's hands harder as he started to push. A loud wail broke through the air. He calmed for a second before he felt another wave of pain. He had more work to do.

Meanwhile in the waiting room, the pack was gathered.

"Vhere Mommy?" Malia tugged at Rukia's shirt.

"Why is Mommy still in there?" Laura asked. 

"Are ve sleeping here?" Scarlet asked.

"Why is Mommy screaming?" James asked.

"I have no idea," John whispered to his grandchildren.

Just then furious wailing could be heard, moments later there was another cry. Another moment passed before Melissa emerged.

"Nathan Tyler and Elijah Dylan are here," she announced.

"I need to check on Mommy!" James yelled as he ran in. John was right behind him and the kids behind their grandpa. They wanted to see their new brothers.

* * *

The Marauders had taken Scarlet and the twins to see the new Avengers movie. The group was standing in line to buy snacks.

"What do you want? Remember your mom said you can only have Fanta," Rukia asked Scarlet.

"Grape!" Scarlet chirped.

"We want orange," the twins responded.

"Popcorn, and what snacks?" Lyon asked.

"We could share gummy bears," Laura suggested.

"Now that is taken care of, what do you want? I know I definitely want some candy," Rukia asked the others.

"I want a chocwate bar," Scarlet smiled. The group gathered up their food and went into the theater.

* * *

 Peter and Chris was in their master bedroom. They was spending some quality time together, since Tommy and Malia was at Derek and Stiles' house for the afternoon. The mated pair was cuddling.

"I can't wait till this kid comes out," Chris chuckled.

"Hopefully this one isn't as stubborn as Eli and Nate were coming out. Stiles still has yet to let Derek hear the end of it," Peter chuckled.

"He'll be over it soon."

"Anyway, where were we?" Peter asked.

"You were going to rub my feet and make me a potato chip, turkey, and pickle sandwich," Chris laughed.

* * *

 Drew and Fiona was in their den talking with Julian and Amelia. Except for Rukia, all 11 of their grandchildren were there. Jun was 11 again, and he was looking embarrassed.

"Mama and Papa are mad at him!" Gaara announced.

"What were you thinking?" Julian asked.

"I wanted to make the world safer so I wouldn't lose anymore of my family. Rukia deserves to have a normal life. A life without kidnap attempts!" Jun retorted.

"Did she deserve to lose you and Marissa? Did the kids deserve that?" Amelia asked in a stern voice. She made the boy feel smaller.

"Mom!" Jun protested.

"Don't you "Mom" her!" Temari said as she slapped him on the back of the head.

"Revenge isn't the right answer. I taught you to know better," Julian spoke sternly. 

"I had to protect her. They took you away from us. I wanted her to live a life without looking over her shoulder for them, and if I risked my life for it, then so be it. She knows I'll always be there, life or death," Jun responded. He stomped off, ignoring the yells of his family. He was done with this conversation.


	17. Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack welcomes another cub and discuss their trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 17.

Boyd and Erica was in Alan's office, with the vet, Rachel, and Melissa. Erica had went into labor and was waiting for the twins to arrive. The she-wolf was alternating between wanting Boyd to remain for moral support or threatening to castrate him.

"I'm sorry, Erica! How many times does I have to say it?" Boyd pleaded with his furious wife.

"Don't worry, we usually get several mothers who feel that way." Melissa smiled.

"This is perfectly normal, in a few hours she will change her mind." Rachel laughed.

"Okay, Erica, your kids are coming quick. I need a strong push to get the first one through." Deaton said. Erica pushed and bore down with all her might. A moment later, angry wailing was heard.

"It's a boy." Deaton announced.

"You go and get him cleaned up, I'll deliver the next baby." Melissa spoke up. When Deaton left with the tiny baby boy, Melissa went to check the birth canal. When she saw that the baby was head first, she knew, that Erica was ready for another push. Meanwhile in the waiting room, the pack was gathered waiting for news. Danny was holding Zachary, while Ian entertained Leilani. All of sudden, the group heard crying.

"Can we go in now?" Cassy wanted to know.

"Not yet, that might be just the first baby." Scott responded. So everyone waited a few more minutes before another cry pierced the air.

"Now can we go in?" Diana asked. Before Scott could reply, Melissa emerged from the room with Rachel. They both were holding a wrapped bundle each.

"I would like you to meet Gwendolyn Gayle and Felix Sinqua." Rachel smiled.

"They are so small." Luna marveled. Zachary wriggled to get down, when he was placed on the floor, he started crawling towards the room. Akemi went to pick him up, and the group walked in the room.

"Vhy they look like old men?" Malia asked as she looked at the twins.

"They all wed and baldy." Maria agreed, as she pointed at the babies' scrunched up flushed faces. Erica snickered slightly. Her kids were pretty wrinkly.

* * *

 Rukia was in the den at the Mahealani-Whittemore household. The young woman needed to ask Jackson for advice for dealing with the twins' questions in the future.

"What should I do when the twins ask why they don't have any parents, much less why they are adopted? I'm asking because they are young enough to either block it out or have a very few memories of Jun and Marissa. When my family died, I went into shock and blocked it all out." Rukia asked the older pack member. Jackson was adopted and had lost his birth parents at a young age, so he was the best person to ask for advice.

"Rukia, you need to break it to them lightly. Children are honest but fragile, and need to be pushed towards the truth. Try to seek help from one of the therapists." Jackson responded.

"Thank you, the twins have a different therapist from the one I used to see. So I may need to talk with her. But how did you find out that you was adopted?" Rukia asked.

"My parents sat me down and told me straight forward. Almost nonchalant. They didn't even consult a therapist or another social worker." Jackson stated.

"They actually did that? Well, I'm definitely not doing that! I really doubt Mom and Dad wants history to repeat itself!" Rukia exclaimed. She really didn't want to traumatize her nieces so she would definitely be consulting a therapist for when the time to explain the truth came. (1)

"Yeah. I barely ever talk with them. Lei and Ian have never met them." Jackson replied.

"Have they ever met Danny's parents? I heard that they are really nice." Rukia questioned.

"Oh yes! His mom would try to fatten me up every-time we'd visit them on holidays." Jackson smiled. 

"That's good that the kids have some family left. Not all humans are bad. My dad and sisters were human. Some of my best friends are human." Rukia said. 

"Yeah. Not all humans are that bad." Jackson smiled.

* * *

 The McCall-Lahey and Mahealani-Whittemore families came to visit Derek and Stiles. While the adults were cooing over the infant twins. The younger children had their choice of playing in the twins' tent and tunnels combo or playing tea party. The older kids decided to play Clue.

"The babies are so cute!" Ian smiled.

"I know! I thought Scott and Isaac's baby is supposed to be here by now?" Luna turned to her best friend.

"Scott says she doesn't want to come out yet." Akemi answered.

"Alex said all babies are different. Some will be born early, some come late." Selene explained.

"Exactly." Akemi replied.

"Oh well, I guess we will have to wait and see." Luna said.

"Which parent will the babies take after?" Ian asked.

"It's too early to tell. But Eli and Nate look a lot like Dad," Selene mused.

"I think the baby will be like Scott." Akemi replied. Then the quartet resumed their game.

* * *

The pack was gathered in the den at Hale Manor for a meeting. Even the children was there.

"I heard from the Council, the trials are coming up. We will be called in to testify, and be staying the entire week while the trials are in progress. However, the trials won't be until next week. By then, all of the babies will have already been born." Derek began.

"When we attend the trials, we can also explore the city in between. Please make a list of possible places you want to visit. The Marauders can also show us around." Stiles suggested.

"There's a puppet museum!" Diana announced.

"I thought that we were going to keep that a secret." Evan whispered to Scott and Isaac.

"It's impossible to keep a secret from the pack, remember?" Jace said to his younger brother.

"There's an American Girl Store, Toys R Us Times Square and FAO Schwartz toy stores, LEGOLAND Discovery Center Westchester, a candy store named Dylan Candy Bar, in addition to this Children's Museum in Manhattan." Rukia reeled off a list of places she remembered.

"I want to go to the American Girl Store!" Luna exclaimed with Selene backing her up.

"Can we please go to Legoland?" Tommy and James pleaded with their parents. Scarlet and some of the children wanted to go and see the toys, while some others wanted to see the candy store. Some even wanted to see the children's museum.

"You forgot Build a Bear Workshop, Central Park, Broadway, Radio City Music Hall, Statue of Liberty and the various museums." Kyle chuckled.

"I better empty my bank account if we're going to all those places." Derek replied.

"The Council are helping to pay for the trip." Stiles reminded his mate.

"We're also helping to pay for some of those places." Jackson and Peter announced immediately. Danny and Lydia also volunteered to help pay. Their families being some of the wealthiest mean they also could afford to help pay for this vacation.

"Woah! Thank God! Believe it or not, I had to put down a mortgage in order to pay for rebuilding the house and get it back before the county claimed it. So I can't spend money all willy nilly." Derek explained. (2)

"So, can you please help me put a list together, while we prepare for the trip?" Stiles asked everyone.

"Yeah. We'll get the list by the next meeting." Boyd responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) In canon, Jackson's parents mentioned that Jackson hasn't told his parents that he loves them ever since he found out he was adopted. Check Teen Wolf sites especially Season 2, and you will find out how being adopted truly affected Jackson.  
> 2) In canon, the county claimed the Hale house. So this is a reference to Teen Wolf canon.


	18. Twice the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more pack members deliver their babies.

Danny and Jackson were in Alan's office. It was their turn to add to the pack. Melissa was there with Rachel and Will to help with this delivery. Deaton also wanted to show Will how to perform a C-section, so Alan and Rachel were preparing their tools. Alan would be performing another operation sometimes after lunch. 

"It kind of interests me how you all managed to get pregnant within a close time frame of each other. Was this planned or did it just happen?" Rachel asked.

"It just happened. I do know that all the other children were planned," Danny replied.

"I would have preferred to wait until Leilani was older before trying for another," Jackson replied. "We had planned for that to happen, so we used protection every time."

"We didn't realize the condom had ripped until the last minute," Danny added.

"Alright, so when should we begin?" Rachel asked Deaton. Deaton put up the partition and asked for the first tool. Rachel picked up the scalpel and handed it to Deaton. The veterinarian then made an incision over the dotted line he had drawn earlier. After he opened Jackson up, he made a smaller incision on the uterus. He checked to see if the baby was okay and proceeded.

Jackson was laying back on the bed, squeezing Danny's hand every time he felt a lick of pain. He was perfectly numb, but not entirely. Danny whispered to him, telling him how well he was doing through the whole operation. He would kiss his husband's brow and nuzzle him.

After a long wait, Deaton was holding a screaming infant.

"It's a boy." he announced.

The boy had dark hair. His face was chubby, cheeks pink and pale. He was crying and kicking, squirming in Alan's arms.

"He's so tiny!" Jackson marveled.

"Take him out to show the others, Ian and Leilani will want to meet their new brother," Danny suggested.

As Deaton walked out, Danny laughed at the noises coming from outside. He kissed Jackson and smiled. He was so proud of their baby.

* * *

The Hales converged on John's house. They would be paying Grandpa a visit and eat lunch with him.

"Grandpa!" the twins and Scarlet shouted as they hugged their grandfather. Malia was giggling as she hugged his leg.

John chuckled, "Be careful now. You'll knock me down."

"Vhat ises ve eats for lunch?" Scarlet asked her grandfather curiously.

"I made pizza," John smiled.

"There better be something healthy with that," Stiles admonished.

"It's just veggies and I found some vegan breadsticks and sauce," John said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh good," Stiles sighed in relief.

"When can we eat?" Laura asked.

"Go wash up and we'll meet you in the dining room," Derek said. The kids ran off to get to the sink. The adults laughed at them.

* * *

Isaac and Scott was in Alan's office. After another week of their daughter refusing to come, despite them trying to induce labor, they had to go through with a procedure. 

They had decided to schedule a C-section, because it had been over 41 weeks. It was simply too risky to the cub's health for her to remain in there longer.

"I'm worried, doc," Scott whimpered.

"Your daughter may be simply a slowpoke, but let's do a c-section just in case," Rachel suggested.

"Why a C-section?" Alex asked.

"It's procedure, because the longer the baby stay in there, the more perilous their health become," Rachel explain. 

When Deaton made an incision in the uterus, he made sure that all organs were perfectly intact. He wanted to also check to see if the baby was positioned correctly.

"Is it time to get the baby out?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Deaton said. "Be careful, and immediately clean out its nasal passages."

"Like this," Rachel carefully reached in and lifted the tiny infant out. She cleaned the baby's nasal passages. A minute later, the baby took a puff of air, then started screaming furiously.

"Apparently, my daughter has a set of lungs on her," Isaac smiled.

"Isabella Alanna, we meet at last," Scott said to the tiny infant.

"Isabella and Hayden Joseph have the same birthday," Alex commented.

"I'm calling in your mom," Deaton said before turning back to Scott. "Be prepared."

* * *

"You idiot! How am I going to explain to the twins why you did this? Despite the fact Jackson is giving me advice, explaining to them your plan won't be easy! Since I'm terrified of saying the wrong thing and traumatizing them for life!" Rukia yelled through her tears. Jun had appeared to Lyon and Rukia, awakening something within the girl that wanted to destroy and cry.

"I had to protect you. I'm always there. I talk to them every night. I even read them a bedtime story when you're not looking!" Jun responded.

"Can they see and hear you?" Rukia asked.

"Yes," Jun answered. "They could hear the whole family from my understanding. At one point, I thought they were going mad talking to thin air."

"Does that mean they can see ghosts like Sean and I?" Rukia asked everyone.

"Yeah, I think it skipped me and went straight for them," Jun inferred.

"I need to explain our powers to them, so they don't talk about it in school," Rukia explained.

"I'll get through to them," her brother promised. "They'll listen."

"What happens now?" Rukia asked.

"We move on," Jun says. "That's all that can happen."


	19. More Arrivals and the Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has more to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 19.

Peter and Chris was in Alan's office with Melissa, Rachel and Alan. Chris had went in labor, so Deaton had his surgical tools ready.

"Okay, all tools are sterilized. How do you feel, Chris?" Deaton asked. 

"I'm ready for Patrick Colby to be born," Chris replied. Then Deaton put up the partition and started the operation.

"Uh oh," Rachel whispered behind the partition.

"What is it?" Peter asked in concern.

"He's not healing." Rachel responded.

"Noo!" Peter froze in terror. He couldn't lose his mate a second time!

"Peter, breath! Chris is in good hands." Melissa said to the panicking father.

"Oh good." Peter sighed in relief.

"Will Patrick be fine?" Chris asked.

"Yes, but he's your last child." Deaton replied.

"That's fine with us," Peter replied.

"Yes, since we now have four if you count Allison. And I definitely do." Chris smiled. A sharp wail pieced the air.

"Hello, Patrick." Peter smiled as he was handed a crying baby boy.

* * *

Isaac and Scott took the cubs to visit Melissa and to have lunch. The kids wanted to see their grandma.

"Grandma!" the triplets surrounded their grandmother. Kevin giggled and clapped his hands. Isaac was holding Isabella. The newborn was fast asleep.

"Oh there she is. She's still so tiny." Melissa cooed.

"I thought she would be bigger since she was inside Scott's belly for so long." Isaac commented.

"She didn't want to come out, and what are we having for lunch?" Scott answered.

"I made Philly cheesesteaks and I can make Isabella a bottle." Melissa replied.

"Grandma! Vhat you think of Belle?" Cam tugged at Melissa's shirt.

"The kids insist on calling her Belle." Scott laughed.

"She's a beauty." Melissa smiled.

"She so small." Diana commented, as she stared at her baby sister.

"She littler than Kev," Cassy said.

"Vhen vill she gets bigger?" Cam wanted to know.

"Me big boy!" Kevin replied happily.

"Now they're fixated on her size. This is going to be hard to quiet down." Isaac said.

* * *

Lydia and Allison were in Deaton's office. It was Allison's turn. Rachel and Melissa was there helping.

"We didn't expect all of you to have children so close together." Melissa said.

"We wasn't expecting it neither. On the other hand, Azalea will have playmates her age." Lydia replied.

"I hope that we don't have unexpected problems like Grandma, Dad and Scott did." Allison spoke worried. She didn't want to have a long or difficult labor! As for right now, Chris had to remain in the clinic longer for the next while. He couldn't go home until he was fully healed from his operation.

"So far, she is doing fine." Deaton commented.

"Oh good-ow!" Allison was cut off by a sharp pain.

"Time to push." Melissa said. Allison pushed hard, then fell back panting.

"And here's the baby," Deaton smiled as angry crying could be heard.

"Hello, Azalea Crystal." Allison smiled as she took her baby daughter from Rachel.

"Kieran and Ryan will be happy to meet their baby sister." Lydia smiled.

 "Let's get the boys in here." Allison smiled before kissing her wife. Rachel left the room to get the boys.

* * *

Derek and Stiles was in the den at their house. They was discussing the upcoming trials with the council elders.

"We found all the rogue hunters that are still alive. So we will be putting them on trial." an elder stated.

"What about John Winchester?" Stiles asked.

"His trial will be taking place next week. But we will need Rukia to testify against him, maybe Sam Winchester too if he ever saw anything." another elder said.

 "Are you sure they're up for that?" Derek asked.

"I think they may be. Can you please ask them?" the elder responded.

"We'll try." Derek said.

"Thank you." the lead elder replied.

"Don't thank us now. You'll have to wait and see." Stiles said. Then Derek ended the meeting and everyone took their leave.

* * *

A half hour later, Derek and Stiles was in their den with Rukia, Sam and Adam. Lyon was there as moral support for Rukia.

"We just finished meeting with the Council." Stiles began.

"They found John Winchester and will be putting him on trial with the surviving other rogue hunters." Derek added.

"Oh thank God!" Rukia smiled.

"Don't thank us yet." Stiles warned.

"They want you and maybe Sam to testify against John Winchester." Derek stated. Shocked silence fell.

"I'm not sure if I can do it." Rukia spoke at last.

"Why does they need our testimonies?" Sam asked, sounding confused.

"Winchester is being charged with the deaths of all the innocents he killed." Jun announced as he appeared in the den. Rukia's older siblings were with him.

"One of them being our deaths. He was there and helped Gerard." Nagato added.

"That's why they want you to testify. Your friends will also have to testify if their families were among his other victims." Yahiko finished.

"It's okay to be afraid but when you tell your stories, they'll never see the light of day," Derek promised.

"Okay, I'll do it, but you all need to come with me." Rukia said to her family. As she hugged Stiles.

"We'll support you no matter what." Stiles smiled, as he returned the hug.


	20. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack heads to the trial

The pack were gathered at Hale Manor with their suitcases and belongings. Stiles and Lydia was going through their lists to make sure everyone had everything. Kyle would be opening a portal to the Council headquarters, and the were-hunters would show them to where they would stay for the week. Right now things were in chaos.

"Where is my diary?" Selene was panicking. Cam and Ryan were asking Evan questions about the city. 

"I thought you had locked it up like you always do," Evan said.

"Oh! Let me check," Selene went to check her bags.

"What is New York like?" Ryan asked.

"Does they have toys and fun things?" Cam asked.

"Tons! I went there for a summer journalism trip," Rukia commented.

"Yay!" Diana cheered.

"Okay! Do you have anything you need?" Stiles asked as he went through his checklist.

"I've got everything," Evan commented.

"What about you?" Lydia asked the others

"We have everything," Boyd stated.

"Then it's time to leave," Derek said.

"The portal's ready!" Kyle yelled.

"Everyone, line up and grab a partner! You will be going through the portal in twos and threes! You will need to hold your bags too as well." Derek called. Everyone immediately started to line up, grabbing a partner or two. They all held on to their own luggage. Then they all filed through the portal, with their bags landing in the lobby of the Council headquarters.

The lobby was filled with representatives and Council employees. The lobby was Victorian and fairly clean. Guards were in front of the courtroom doors, guns and claws ready.

"We're the Hale pack. We are here for the trial." Stiles said to one of the representatives. 

"Welcome," a representative greeted. "Go to the guards. You must go in before the rest of us do."

* * *

 A half hour later, Rukia and Lyon was giving the pack a tour of the were-Hunter Council headquarters. Everyone had finished unpacking and wanted to see the place most of the teens spent their lives in.

"Here's where the orphans stayed when we were growing up," Rukia was saying as she showed the pack the dorms. 

"How many roommates would you have to share with?" Derek asked.

"It depends. Mostly it was Alex, Madoka and me," Rukia answered. 

"I stayed with Kyle's family," Lyon replied.

"Where did you learn?"

"We went to school, but we also took some extra college classes and took lessons about the supernatural beings," Rukia replied.

"I can show you where, if you want to see," Lyon offered.

"Lead the way," Derek responded.

The duo led the group down a hallway to some doors. A door was open leading in a classroom.

"Here's the classroom where we get lessons," Rukia opened

The classroom was like the lobby. It was smaller, with desks and posters.

"The terrible trio wrote their names on their assigned desks. I think the names are still there," Rukia recalled.

"If you follow us, we'll show you the library," Evan offered.

The group followed the teens and ended up in a large room. There were shelves of various kinds of books. Both fiction and non-fiction alike. Large bookcases and reading tables lined the room. The librarian was taking care of paper work before she would leave.

"Anything else you want to see?" Rukia asked everyone.

"Because I seem to remember a tour of Central Park being on the itinerary for today," Lyon added.

"Central Park," the kids whispered. Lyon winked and led them.

* * *

 The pack was visiting the Central park. They planned on enjoying the attractions before eating lunch, then continue exploring the park. They would then return to their hotel and get ready for dinner. The pack started their tour with the Charles A Dana Discovery Center. Everyone had different things they wanted to see. The Marauders really wanted to take 'Official Central Park Tours'. Rukia was more interested in seeing the Conservatory Garden. The younger children wanted to see the playgrounds or the Central Park zoo. In the end Derek put a halt to the chatter.

"We will check five playgrounds," he spoke.

"The names are Bernard Family, Rudin Family, Diana Ross, Tarr Family and Ancient. They have plenty of attractions for all ages," Stiles added.

"They are located in between this center and Central Park Zoo. The Conservatory Garden is in between," Derek finished. Rukia let out a sigh of pure relief.

"This is so amazing!"

"Where should we go first? The tour, the garden, or the playgrounds?" Emily asked.

"Maybe we should split up?" Evan suggested.

"Garden," Derek suggested.

* * *

Derek and Stiles was walking towards a room. The twins were fast asleep in the stroller, while the older twins were jumping around. Malia and Scarlet were clinging to Rukia. Lyon tagged along for moral support. 

"Oh no," Derek breathed. Stiles looked up from the twins to see what Derek was seeing.

Rukia hid behind Derek. Lyon went stiff and growled.

"Vho that?" Malia whimpered in fear. Scarlet looked at the strange man warily.

"I'm your worst nightmare, brat," John spat back.

"No! Bad man!" Scarlet screamed, as strange memories hit her.

"Get the hell away from my children," Derek growled.

"You can't tell me what to do, and Kate shouldn't be raised by you," John fired back. Dean had managed to tell him about Kate's rebirth before his death.

"She is my daughter in both lives! Gerard was made sterile. It was his punishment for killing my soul-mate - Chris's birth father," Stiles snapped.

"It does not matter. She is a hunter at heart."

"I _never_  approved of her hunting, nor do I approve of you hunters and your warped ideas of what is wrong and what is right. I only wish that your victims had gotten their justice sooner than this," Stiles retorted.

John smirked and walked away. Stiles and Derek were spooked. This was going to be tough.

* * *

The pack gathered in the Council room. Since none of the parents wanted the cubs exposed to the trials if things got ugly, John and Melissa would be treating the cubs to a treat - a day at the Children's Museum in Manhattan, FAO Schwartz and Dylan Candy Bar. Some of the teens and parents would also help chaperone. 

"I would like to welcome you to New York," an Elder greeted.

"Thank you," Derek said to the council elder.

"We need to discuss how we can proceed with the trial."

"I thought you was going to put people on the stand and question them, prove your case, and the jury decide innocent or guilty and deliver their verdict?" Lydia asked.

"We are. But this is much more complex. We need to put people up in a certain order. If we are not careful, this whole trial is a bust. Since we usually operate by the American Judicial System, and we are the highest court, we won't able to bring them back to court. This is a one shot deal; We need to make it count," another Elder said.

The pack stared at each other. Now it was serious.


	21. Exploring New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack begins the trial and enjoys the recess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 21. MFF will be updated next week.  
> I claim creative license for some of the details mentioned in this chapter!

While everyone were finished going over the details. And making certain they had an iron-clad case. They were ready for the trial. All they had to do was to wait. So in the meantime, the pack decided to visit Staten Island. So they gathered on the Staten Ferry with several of the guards from the Council in tow. There were so many choices and places to visit. The choices were to tour the local Children's museum, Statue of Liberty, zoo and the botany garden. There was even a carousel.

"Vhere the horsies, Mommy?" Malia tugged at her mommy's shirt. She wanted to ride them!

"I also want a ride on the carousel." Rukia agreed.

"I'll take Malia on the horses." Derek replied.

"Can we see the museum?" Ian asked his parents.

"We wanna go and see the animals, pwease." Ryan and Cam were pleading with their parents.

"Wukia says thewe fwovers. Vhere them, Mommy and Daddy?" Scarlet asked.

"Okay, tell ya what? Get a chaperone and a guard and we'll split up." Stiles began.

"Okay," everyone said.

"Where can we find the Statue of liberty? Madi promised to take me to visit that place one day." Akemi wanted to know.

"You need to get on a boat to see that." a guard explained.

* * *

It was now time for the trials to begin. The were-hunter council would be beginning with John's trial. So the adult and teenage pack members filed in the room with their guards. The council lawyer was taking his seat. John Winchester was there with his lawyer already. The kids were out with their grandparents-John and Melissa. They would be enjoying a visit to the puppet museum and BABW. They would also visit McDonald's for lunch. Stiles wasn't thrilled about the idea, but it was the best option.

The courtroom was relatively small. It wasn't as big as the usual district courts, but it was still sizable. The jury box was off to one side, the tables for the plaintiff and the defense lawyer and the defendant were in front of the judge's bench. The witness stand was to the right, while the judge's deputy was on the left. The gallery for the public were seated in the back. There was also seats for members of the press. The court clerk and the reporter were seated in front of the judge's bench. The bailiff was watching the current happenings from his seat.

"Where should we sit?" Rukia asked the adults.

"As far away as we can get from _him_." Madoka said at once. Several teens nodded their agreement. No one really wanted to be within 50 ft of the rogue hunter.

"The third row is safe." a guard said.

"Thank you," Emily sighed into relief. Then the group started to head in the direction of the third row.

"All stand for the Honorable Were-Hunter Council." the bailiff announced. Everyone immediately stood. The council elders filed in one by one. The judge, a werewolf in his 40s brought up the rear. As he took his seat, everyone also sat down.

"We are here to decide the fate of the defendant, John Winchester. I have taken into account all acts of violence, but has no opinions. Let us proceed." Judge Bryan Townsend began.

"Your Honor, I am here to prove what John Winchester has done. Vile, unspeakable acts of hatred have been committed against many. I want to prove that he should be put away forever." the prosecutor began. Then he proceeded to put the first witness on the stand.

* * *

 When the judge had announced a recess. Everyone went their separate ways. The pack decided to enjoy some more sight-seeing. With the guards in tow, they paid a visit to Coney Island Luna Park. There were many different kinds of rides ranging from thrill to kiddie rides. There was several different kinds of games; from Fish Pond to Whack-a-Mole. There were Coney Island hot dogs, pizzas, burgers, and chili cheese fries. Funnel cakes, cinnamon rolls, and deep fried Oreos were part of the sweets list along with caramel corn. There was even an aquarium.

Evan and some of the teens wanted to try the roller coasters and other thrill rides. Rukia was trying to decide if she wanted to try the flume ride or not.

"This is beautiful!" Diana smiled.

"There are some rides for you kids," Evan said to the younger children.

"Where should we go?" Scott asked. Immediately everyone started talking at once.

"The roller coaster!" Carl said eagerly.

"Which one? There are more than one kind." Blake pointed out.

"The trapeze." Rukia pointed in the direction of the swing ride.

"They also have lower ones in case you're scared of heights. I can even take you to the food stands." a guard suggested.

"Oh thank goodness." Piper sighed in relief.

"Let's go there." Rukia nodded her agreement.

"I'll lead the way." the guard smiled. As she began to lead the girls away.

* * *

 Fiona decided that she wanted to catch up with some old friends. So she took Rukia and Stiles with her to the headquarters, accompanied by a guard.

"Fiona, it's a pleasant surprise," her friend smiled as he kissed her knuckles.

"You haven't changed a bit. Oh! I almost forgot, this is my youngest granddaughter Rukia." Fiona smiled.

"Rukia! I've so many things about you from Fiona and Stiles. How are your studies?" the elf elder smiled.

"They are going fine, even if some of the classes are a bit more difficult than I expected." Rukia admitted.

"That's what happens with two degrees." the elder responded.

"I was forewarned, but I still want to be a detective florist." Rukia replied.

"That is an odd combination, but there is nothing stranger than the supernatural." the elder replied.

* * *

It was dinnertime, and the pack was gathered in the Big City Bar & Grill. Malachi had recommended the restaurant to the pack mainly because of the kiddie menu and the play area. The play area had been set up for children age 9 and under to play in, while the parents ate and mingled.

"This place is pretty fun." Allison said as she looked around.

"When can we play?" Tommy wanted to know.

"Good thing I brought along my manga collection." Rukia said. Lyon nodded his agreement. The duo really wanted a break from discussing the trial. So they would read instead of talking shop.

"Make sure the kids don't see them." Stiles warned.

"We will." Lyon replied.

"When do we eat?" Luna asked.

"What kinds of foods are there?" Laura asked.

"There are tons of good burgers and fries. All of them are different flavors. The kiddie menu has chicken nuggets, burgers, hot dogs, and other things." the guard answered.

"A plain cheese burger with cheese fries sounds good." Rukia decided.

"Chicken Nuggets!" Scarlet squealed. Malia wanted hot dogs while the twins opted for burgers.

"Can we look through a menu, so we can decide?" Nico asked.

"Waiter!" the guard called.


	22. The Verdict is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final stage of the trial arrives.

The pack filed in the courtroom for another day of court. Some of the adult members had taken the kids for the day because this was not an affair for children. They would be visiting Legoland Discovery Center on Westchester and Toys R Us in Times Square and stop to eat lunch at a Mama-and-Papa restaurant. The restaurant had enough healthy food options to satisfy Stiles and the location had a play area for the children.

Some of the Marauders were nervous since Rukia, Blake, and Madoka would have to testify. This would be a painful experience to have and to witness.

"The prosecution would like to call Rukia to the stand," the prosecutor recites as the bailiff lets the teenage girl out of the audience. Rukia stood up and walked over to the stand. 

"Rukia, were you witness to your family's murder?" the prosecutor started.

"Yes, I was," Rukia answered.

"Objection, your honor! Are we sure that this witness is credible?"

"How dare he?!" Stiles hissed, fuming.

The judge responded, "She is. She was interviewed years before and the story has not changed. You are overruled."

The lawyer sat down in a huff. He'd try again later.

"As I was saying, yes, I was there. I hid in a secret room built in the house with a two-way mirror," Rukia started again. "I remember Papa telling Kate that Gerard wasn't her father. That Gerard was sterile," Rukia recalled. The courtroom gasped and started to whisper under their breath into hushed tones. The judge banged his gavel once and the room went silent again.

The defense attorney, again, jumped up, "That's slander, your honor!"

"It's the truth, and I can prove it," Chris spoke up.

"I would like to see proof," the judge said after some contemplation.

"I got a letter from my mother. She had cast a spell on Gerard after he killed my birth father. I have a copy of her letter and several kinds of documentation, including a paternity test. However, my mom got reborn, and is sitting in this courtroom at the moment," Chris answered.

"I know who she - well he - is. The objection is overruled."

"Can you tell me if any of your family's murderers is in this room?" the lawyer asked.

"Yes," Rukia confirmed, "there is only one present."

"Identify this person or persons, please," the prosecutor asked. When Rukia pointed to John, the prosecutor continued. "Let the court note that witness, Rukia MacKenzie, has identified the defendant."

"I have no more questions," the prosecutor concluded.

"We will go into recess for a few hours before cross examination," the judge says. "Be back here in three hours after lunch."

* * *

The pack gathered for a day to see the sights. After breakfast, they would be visiting the Children's Museum of the Arts before taking a break to eat lunch at the Bagel Palace Deli and Bakery. In the afternoon, they would pick up again at the American Museum of Natural History. Finally, they would stop at the American Girl Store before heading back to the hotel to drop off their things and get ready for dinner.

"I'm worried," Evan finally voiced to Rukia. The pair were looking at a painting in the Children's Museum.

"About what? The kids getting lost? Everyone is keeping a close eye on them," Rukia responded.

"No," Evan breathed. "I can't stop thinking about the verdict. All these years of fighting would go to waste if even one of those jurors take pity."

"We'll have to wait and see what happens," Lyon pointed out.

"I'm still anxious."

"I'm on pins and needles," Blake replied.

"It is going to be okay, guys," Lyon said. "We will win this and keep going. When has worry ever stopped us?"

* * *

 The pack gathered in the courtroom. The jury would be giving their verdict.

One by one, ten men and women filed back into their seats. A lone woman stood and gave the bailiff a paper. The judge read it and turned back to the Foreman.

"Have you reached a verdict?"

"We have, your honor," the foreman stated. "We have found the defendant, John Winchester, guilty of murder in the highest degree."

"Finally, Papa and the others got justice," Rukia whispered as tears of joy and sorrow filled her eyes; joy that her family finally had their long awaited justice, sorrow because nothing could bring them back.

The pack hugged each other close. The feelings and tears were let out. It was finally over.

* * *

 While the pack were taking the children to the Brooklyn Ice Cream Factory and the DiMenna's Children History Museum. The Marauders had decided to make a day of it and revisit some of their favorite places.  They would be touring Radio City Music Hall and attending Broadway to see 'Annie.'

"You're going to love Annie!" Alex smiled, as everyone took their seats.

"I'm glad we came here. It's nice to have some good memories." Emily smiled.

"Agreed." Everyone said. Then they settled in to enjoy the play.

* * *

The pack was gathered in the Council Headquarters. They would be saying their goodbyes. Since it was time to go home. The majority of the Marauders would remain behind to spend some time with their families. The younger kids weren't happy about having to say goodbye.

"No!" the triplets glared at their parents, as they and Kevin gripped Izumi's shirt tightly.

"No go, pwease." Maria was clinging to Malachi's legs.

"Stay pwease." Malia pouted as she gave Carl and Blake the puppy eyes. James and some kids were sitting on some teens' chest and refusing to budge.

"Come on, please let me up." Nico was pleading with Ryan. The younger boy shook his head.

"You stay!" the young boy said. In the end, their parents had to step in and drag their cubs off. The children protested vehemently.

"Kids, you'll see them again at Thanksgiving." Stiles said.

"We'll be there," Emily promised.

"With bells on," Carl chuckled. Then everyone finished saying their goodbyes and Kyle opened a portal. The pack stepped through the portal, waving goodbye to their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tori: I know I've barely been posting works on here, but since I started high school, I stepped back and decided to work on my original works. The fics I am working on are usually with Betsie. 
> 
> So, I'll see you in the final chapter.


	23. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members say goodbye in different ways.

Jun's final wish was to be buried with his family, so Jun and Marissa's bodies were shipped to Michigan. And Derek and Stiles took Rukia to her hometown to say her final goodbyes. Her mother was buried besides her husband. The children and Lyon went along with Sean and the MacKenzies.

"So many memories. It still feels the same," Rukia whispered as she sat in the living room.

"Vhere ises Papa's room?" Temari asked.

"Down the hall," Rukia answered. "I can show you."

The group walked down the hall until they got to a door. It had a keep out sign that looked as if it was made in a middle school woodworking class. 

"It's still the same," Rukia whispered when she opened the door. The sky blue wallpaper with foxes on it was fading from the old glue. Band posters that weren't taken down after fads had faded were in the same condition as the wallpaper. Bunk beds were up against the left wall. 

A T.A.R.D.I.S. toy was on the dresser on the right wall. Old sports equipment was scattered across the room. Next to the dresser was the bookcase filled with sci-fi and mystery books. 

"You seem to be exactly like Jun," Derek commented. "Your room at home is arranged this way."

"It was totally by accident. I just remember things and redo them." The group walked around the house, getting to know the people that owned it. It was almost therapeutic.

* * *

 The beta couples of the pack needed a break. Everything was cooling down, and they need time to themselves. It had been months since they've had time to themselves, so they decided to got to the theatre.

"What play is this?" Scott asked.

"The King & I," Allison answered. "Have you seen it?"

"Not at all. Theatre didn't catch my interest," Isaac responded.

Lydia added, "I've heard of it."

"Well, you're going to love it," Erica smiled. "My college's acting group put on a public production of the play, and they were amazing!"

"Are we still on for dinner after this?" Scott asked, forever hungry.

"Oh definitely," everybody responded. A man in the row in front of them shushed them harshly. They apologized, but when he turned his back, they made funny faces at him. They silently giggled and continued to watched the play.

* * *

Everyone, except for the cubs, gathered in the backyard of the Hale Manor to say their final goodbyes to Jun.

Derek and Stiles laid their flowers on the grave and walked back to Rukia. Jun's children then laid their posies on the coffin. Rukia stood in the back, watching the girls with a tear running down her cheek. She was surprised by how the girls did not cry. Maybe they had let their tears out on their own. 

The ghosts of Rukia's family appeared to her. She shut her eyes and refused to look at him.

"We're here to say goodbye, Rukia. We've been allowed our closure, so it's time to move on," her father said. 

Her mother added, "We'll still be watching over you."

"Will you ever come back?" Rukia asked, not moving her eyes.

"We'll check in."

Rukia responded, "I'll see you then."

"Can we hug imoto now?" Kushina asked. The ghosts nodded before surrounding the girl.

"Goodbye," Rukia finally whispered. The wind went by her, and she opened her eyes. 

It was time to move on.

* * *

 Everyone was at Hale Manor to celebrate Zachary and Leilani's first birthday. Since their birthdays were close together, the parents decided to have a double celebration. The babies' high chairs had been decorated in blue and pink with the #1 on their high chairs banners and floor mats. Purple streamers hung from the ceilings along with a Rainbow pinata. There were solid blue and pink balloons with curling ribbons and weights that matched the balloons. There was a Care Bear centerpiece on the refreshment table that went with the tablecloth, with blue confetti. There were juice and soda for the older guests. The menu choice was sandwiches with a deli spread, for everyone to make their own sandwiches.  There was a fruit platter with cream dip. The cake had the Care Bears and their symbols on it. It was brightly colored. Cookies and crackers were on the table too. In addition to the pinata, there was a 'fishing pond', life-sized Candy Land, pin the tail on the wolf and several other assorted games. There was also Trouble, Sorry, and Hungry Hungry Hippos.

"Awesome!" Ian cheered, looking at the games.

"Can we play Candy Land?" Chiyo asked. The birthday kids giggled and clapped.

"What do you want to do?" Rukia asked the babies.

"Eat!" the babies babbled.

Evan chuckled, "They have their priorities in order."

* * *

The pack gathered at the bus station to say their goodbyes. Jace, Madoka and the others had their bags. Exactly like the other times the teens left, the kids were not happy to have to say goodbye.

"Hewe," Scarlet said. She handed them a folder full of pictures drawn by the children.

Jace smiled and took the pictures, "Thank you!"

"Can you give us hugs?" Madoka asked.

"Come here!" the group smiled. The cubs giggled as they hugged and kissed their family.


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with the epilogue. LoOP is finally complete; but there is one more one shot and Strength in Numbers will be complete. However, Tori and I will be co-writing a new fic. This one is the AU S3 fic I promised. I say AU, because Peter didn't come back alone.

The pack gathered at the high school for Ian's graduation ceremony. Everyone from the Alpha pair to the Marauders and their families were there. The auditorium was packed. The seniors were seated in their section dressed in red gowns. Families and friends were taking pictures of the proud moment. Leilani and Harry waved to their brother as he walked across the stage and accepted his diploma.

* * *

 While the pack was celebrating Ian's graduation with a party at Hale Manor. Selene, Akemi and Luna had taken the older cubs to the pond near the house. The group wore swim suits and splashed around happily. Tommy and James were running and jumping in the water cannonball style. Ryan and Cam immediately joined in.

"Be careful!" Akemi yelled.

"Listen to Akemi. Some of us are human." Selene warned the boys.

"Hey!" Malia glared at the young woman.

"We're not weak." Kieran added, looking miffed.

"We know you're not." Selene responded.

"Then why does Mom and Dad always tell me to be careful? I'm 12, not a baby anymore!" Malia pouted.

"I'm the middle one and 11 years old, yet Mom and Mama are more protective of me than they are of Azalea!" Kieran complained.

"You are strong, but if something serious happened to you. They'll lose themselves." Selene explained.

"Oh, okay." Malia and Kieran relented. All of sudden, they heard a commotion and turned to see a soaking wet Laura? The completely drenched girl was shouting at the boys angrily.

"I thought your sister was going to sleep in the sun?" Kieran pointed to the riverbank.

"She was." Malia said.

"I think they got her wet." Luna replied.

"Uh-oh! Dad says she has Mom's temper." Malia warned everyone.

"Great. She'll be ranting for hours!" Akemi moaned, having seen Stiles' wrath in the past before.

"I'm getting Mom and Dad!" Scarlet said at once as she ran off to the Manor.

"So much for a peaceful and calm day." Cam sighs.

* * *

 Meanwhile, the Marauders were introducing their children to the pack and their guests. The small children didn't mind being hugged and kissed over. The older children had gotten bored and went to play with the outdoor play-set. The structure had been made to last. Just then Scarlet turned up.

"Guys!" Scarlet smiled brightly.

"Scarlet-nee!" Coraline squealed happily. The children went to hug the young teen. After she had returned the hugs, Scarlet turned to the adults.

"The boys decided to play a contest-to see who could make the biggest splash ever with their cannonballs. Laura was taking a nap in the sun, when they got her wet and woke her up. Now she's really furious and ranting. Help please?" Scarlet explained. The adults all groaned.

"Laura needs to cool her temper so we can deal with the boys." Peter groans. He had seen Laura angry before so he knew that his niece had inherited her mother's fierce temper.

"I'm going to calm her down." Stiles headed to the river with Scarlet.

"I'm going to deal with the boys. You're helping me." Derek decided as he grabbed Isaac and Peter and towed them along. Allison followed the group.

"Yikes. I thought Madi's temper was worse." Evan shivered at the memory of the rare times the boys had angered their friend. He never wanted to go through that ever again! The whole group shivered too. Never again.

* * *

A few hours later, Derek and Stiles were in their master suite enjoying some quality time. They were kissing and cuddling.

"Well we did it. Raising all of these kids have not been easy. But we did it." Derek replied.

"We get to spoil our grandkids. Alex and Rukia leaves their kids with us when they have work, remember?" Stiles said to his husband and mate.

"Yes, but we're pros." Derek chuckled.

"So very true!" Stiles laughed.

 "Can't wait to raise the new generation." Derek responded as they resumed their kiss.

* * *

Alex and Kyle got married a year after graduation. They have two children named Joshua and Gabrielle. Joshua is a 5 years old human, while his sister Gabrielle is 2 years old and a dragon. Kyle opened a detective agency with Blake, Rukia and Madoka. He works as a detective, and the quartet have several employees working for them. Alex became a doctor and is working with Isaac at Deaton's expanded clinic.

Lyon and Rukia married a year after Jun's funeral. They have 4 children in addition to Temari and Chiyo. 8 years old Kaji is a were-cat like his dad. 5 years old Shane is a elf/kitsune hybrid like his mom and cousins. The twins Loren and Rose are human. Lyon works as an anime artist, and is in high demand, as he works on several projects. Rukia opened her own florist shop and has a team of employees. Luna works for her during the summers, and is planning on getting a degree in floral design. She is co-partners with Blake, Kyle and Madoka.

Izumi and Madoka started a family after starting careers. They got married and adopted three girls. Izumi became a Designer of computer games.

Tony and Tess had 3 children after they graduated college. They were successful and leading happy lives. Tony is working as a landscape designer while Tess is a deputy, and Jace's partner on the force.

Carl and Blake started a family and have five kids. Blake is pregnant again, and not happy because he is stuck working a desk until he can go on paternity leave. Rukia and Kyle takes their friends and employees' safety seriously. Carl writes paranormal fiction for young teens and young adults. Their oldest children Leo and Coraline are 6 years old and kitsunes. Virgo is age 4 and human. The younger pair of twins; Castor and Pollux are 2 and were-tigers.

Reyna and Piper started their careers after college. Piper is working as a pastry chef. Reyna started her own business for Interior Designers. They specializes in Events design, especially planning birthday parties and weddings. They also cover other areas such as residential and museum and exhibition design. They adopted 4 kids.

Colton and Nico have four kids. They decided to stop there since the last three children were C-sections. It was for Nico's safety. Colton is a lawyer and Nico is an Architect. 

Will and Evan have six kids. Two pregnancies were twins. The two others were almost Irish twins. They were a little more mature now that they had kids. Will works as a vet with Scott and Deaton, he is being groomed to take over as advisor when Deaton retires. Evan is a diplomat for the Council.

Malachi and Emily had children after their careers were well established. Malachi has his own photography studio when Emily teaches first grade. They have 2 kids.

Jace and Holly also decided to wait before starting a family. They have a son age 3, and Holly is pregnant with their second child. Holly writes fantasy books for children.

Jackson and Danny watched their kids grow. Ian graduated from high school and is setting off for college. Leilani is 10 going on 11, and will be entering jr high in the fall. Harry is 9 going on 10 and will be starting 5th grade. Leilani is a born werewolf while Harry is human.

Boyd and Erica had kids and success in their careers. Zachary is 10 going on 11. Felix and Gwen are 9 going on 10. All 3 kids are born werewolves.

Derek and Stiles enjoyed raising their children. Selene is 22, and a college graduate. She got a degree in education, she would be looking for a teaching job at the jr high school. Luna is 21, and planning on joining Rukia in her shop when she graduates. James and Laura are 14 going on 15. They will be starting their sophomore year in the fall. James has started his Alpha training. Scarlet is 13 and Malia is 12. They will be heading in 7th and 6th grade respectively. Eli and Nate are 9 going on 10, and are in the same class as Felix and Gwen. Malia is the only human much to her everlasting dismay. They are looking forwards to helping raise the new generation.

Peter and Chris's kids were getting older. They all attended different schools. Tommy was 15, and in high school, while Maria was 13 and in jr high. Finally Patrick was 9 going on 10 and in elementary school. Patrick is a born werewolf like his older siblings.

Isaac and Scott watched their kids grow up. The triplets were 14 now, and would be starting high school in the fall. Kevin was 13, and in jr high. Belle was 9 going on 10. All five kids are born werewolves. Akemi is 21 now, and majoring in theatre arts.

Allison and Lydia also watched their children grow. Ryan was 13 going on 14, and a high school freshman. Kieran was 12 and in 6th grade. Azalea was 9 going on 10. Azalea turned out to be a born werewolf.

The pack had grown up and was thriving. It was time for the new generation to lead.

**Author's Note:**

> Betsie's posting the next chapter! Remember, check out our other solo fics!
> 
> I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
